Lucas meets Everyone
by ThisisPorky
Summary: When Lucas arrives at the Smash Mansion, he gets to meet everyone before he has his very first brawl. How will it go out for the shy blonde?
1. Chapter 1: The Mansion

_**welp gonna try and do this hBHDJA lucas meets everyone heuheuheu**_

* * *

Lucas was wondering around the mansion, holding his hands together as he walked around the place. His bright blue eyes were scanning over the new area he would soon live in for a few months. He'd been new to the mansion for about an hour, now, and had already seen some...interesting things. Needless to say, all the people he'd seen had been seen as scary. At least, to him. Like that man that wore that camouflaged suit and had a weapons belt filled to the brim with things like bombs and grenades; the person in the metallic suit; and the man in green welding that golden sword.

But, he _was_ here for a few months, now, so he needed to try and get over his shyness and socialize with people if he was to survive this place for as long as a full week!


	2. Chapter 2: Peach and Mario

It was quite late in the day - yet still sunny outside - when the young blonde bumped into his first meeting. It was only a light tap, but it stunned him all the same. Blinking, he saw pink cloth gently waving about in the invisible wind in his face. 'O-oh gosh, I-I'm so sorry...!' He said, looking up with bright blue eyes. What he got looking back down at him were mirroring sea-blue eyes, accompanied with wavy blonde hair, a pretty tiara a-top her smart mess of hair. She was tall; much taller than himself.

'Oh, hello!' She said, her voice bright and cheery. She bent down slightly, her hands on her knees. The woman made it so that they were eye-level, only making Lucas back up slightly, a faint blush spreading across his face. 'U-um...he-hello...' He mumbled back, trying his best to break eye-contact but couldn't find it in himself to do it.

'Daww, aren't you the cutest thing!' The blonde woman sang, her eyes shining.

'Uh...t-t-thank y-you...' His stammer only added to the cuteness, it seemed, as he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug from the other. A slight squeal was heard from the woman; you know, those ones where they have something so adorable they feel the need to scream? He muffled a squeak of surprise of his own as he was held close, his cheeks only getting redder with every passing moment. It was as red as that hat that was bouncing over to them...

'Oh! Peach, who is-a this? One of the new comer's, I presume?'

'I think it is! And he's so adorable!' Gently swinging the blonde from side to side, the short red plummer appeared, looking up to her. His gloved hands were on his hips, and a small smile marked his face. 'Alright, let the poor kid-a go.' Peach, rather reluctantly, placed the younger blonde on the ground. His cheeks were burning red - as red as the cloth the man next to him wore - and his eyes were watering from how much he was blushing. Being a short boy, it wasn't long before he was intimidated by Mario's height, sending fear to replace his embarrassment.

'Hello! I am Mario! And you are...?' Lucas stammered for a second, simply observing the others looks. Even sneaking a reading of the mans aura with his PSI before he finally answered. He seemed and sounded friendly enough...

'...L-Lucas...'

The man in red chuckled lightly before giving the boy a gentle head-rub, messing up his cow-licked hair. A soft giggle left him, as well as Peach, who covered her mouth with her gloved hands. 'Well, I hope you have a good time, here! See you later, Lucas!'

'Yes, we better be off! Bye, Lucas!' And with that, the both of them walked off past him, leaving the boy to his own devices.

With a warm feeling at the pit of his stomach and a warm flush across his face, he went on his journey to find his room, smiling like an adorable drunk.


	3. Chapter 3: Snake and Bowser

As Lucas proceeded down the long hallway - still feeling warm from the hug that Peach had given him -, he was met with hallways. It was a three-forker, two pieces of the hallway on the right side of the place while a single one stood out on the left. So, Lucas walked four feet on and turned to his right, which led him down a hallway filled with doors. Each one seemed to be a good feet apart, and each had their own name-plates on them, indicating who's room was where. Finding his own room would be easy, then! It had to be this one, even if it didn't seem long enough to hold everyone... Or it could be the next one along. Either way, it had to be hiding somewhere here.

Holding his arm, he was just about to make his way down it to check the name tags out before he saw something down the other end of the corridor, making him stop in his tracks.

Whatever it were was tall. It was human, and was wearing what looked like to be a...camouflaged suit.

Lucas stared down the two narrow walls to the man, who seemed to be mirroring his action. He found that his legs were slowly bending in on each other thanks to his nerves, and his tensions were slowly growing to their peaks. He was walking towards him. With every step he took, he was growing in range. Getting closer to where Lucas was placed.

His face could then be seen more clearly as he got closer; well-built in both body and face, and a beard going from his sideburns to the chin. It wasn't bushy, but it was easily seen at the same time. A weapons belt hung around his waist, which looked empty at this time of day. A bandanna was wrapped around his head, the straps seen flying just behind his head, and almost all of his skin was covered by cloth.

He turned to the right side of the hallway, a few feet away from where Lucas was placed. About to open the door, the man peeked his gaze to where Lucas was standing. Both stared at each other for a moment before the man pulled a face, lightly grunting before opening the door, entering his room. Then, and only then, did the blonde took a deep breath of air. Wow, that was sure intense! By the looks of that mans straight and serious face, it looked like he was going to try and rugby tackle the boy to death!

But, as he was about to make his way forward again, he felt something behind him. Something large and...not really having a "friendly" feeling about it. He turned around only to be faced with flaring nostrils and angry eyes. Its hands were out by its side in a stance of it going to attack, sharp claw's at the ready. The PSI boy managed a loud yelp and jumped back, narrowly missing the swinging paw of raging claws by mere centimeters. He struck again, this time with his left, and Lucas decided to let his PSI take over. He back-flipped away from the danger before darting off down the hallway. Behind him, he heard the crashing footsteps of the other, only getting him more panicked.

He ran past the mans room, the door still wide open. But he didn't even have the time to peek inside, instead bolting right past. As he got to the end of the hallway, about to make a decision on what way to turn to get away from this thing, he realized a problem. To the right was a normal door, with a name-plate on it. To his left were two big double-doors. The crashing behind him never seized, and he took the option to go to the left.

His shaking hands landed on the cold metal, but with a firm tug and strong push, he couldn't prey them open. And he didn't want to go into the other room across from him, in-case whoever was in there decided to attack him, too, just for the laugh of it all. As he turned back around, he was faced with the beast once more, who was baring its teeth and approaching him with slow and careful steps, its breath coming out in rolls of steam, growls and grunts. Lucas' back touched the metal of the door handle, and his eyes were wide and clouded with fear. His PSI was off the charts, and he knew that his attacks would land with a stronger hit if he ever was to attack. But at the present time, he was just petrified to do anything.

The beast raised its claws up in the air, ready to strike and cause a blow to the boy-

'Fighting's off for today, moron.' Whoa, that voice was deep! The deepest Lucas had ever heard anyone's voice in his life! Suddenly, the Koopah king was sent flying down the hallway, its roar of pain echoing as well as the crashes down the not-so-wide corridor. Replaced in where the monster had once stood was that man wearing the camouflaged suit again, staring at the spiked turtle with menacing eyes.

Lucas - who was shaking just a little - opened his right eye, glancing at the person who had just saved him. He had his arms crossed, now looking down on him with cold and blank brown eyes, yet seemed warmer than they had done moments before.

'...U-uh...t-thanks...Mister...'

'Yeah, whatever, kid.' Yet he still didn't move. He seemed to take in the sight of his future enemy, one he would take on in battle when on the field, when the time came. 'Names Snake. That idiot over there is Bowser.' He said again, his voice leaving nothing in emotion other than a blank atmosphere.

'...Lucas...'

With a small nod and further inspection, Snake finally walked off. A few footsteps were heard before a gentle slam of a door, and then crashing footsteps from Bowser echoed away, making it known that he was leaving the said area. Taking yet another sigh of breath, Lucas pushed himself off the doors, brushing off his stripped shirt in a calm manner.

Finding his room wasn't going as swimmingly or successfully as he'd first hoped.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding his room

**_i just wanna say a big thank you to all the favorites, followers and reviews! i didnt think this would get as popular as it has done in such a sort amount of time. xD but thanks anyway guise and gals! sorry the chapters are so short but i dont wanna drag them on for long. xD _**

**_and also, some of the characters will be a little out of character as i havent played all the games in which they're from, like snake and pit and ike and marth. so i apologize for that!_**

* * *

After a few minuets of just standing there, Lucas finally made a move. He decided that, to find the room he had been placed in, he would have to read these plates that hung on the doors to people's room. Oh, what fun.

He first checked the one that was across from the double doors. But that just read "JIGGLYPUFF, PIKACHU + LUCARIO" in small yet clear letters. So he kept trying.

On the left side of the hallway were five doors in total. On the right were four.

The names on the were as follows. On the left side were "Peach, Mario + Luigi", on the second door was "Snake + Samus", on the third, "Sonic + Caption Falcon", fourth, "R.O.B, Mr G.&W + Pikmin", and the fifth door was "Link + Zelda".

As the young blonde moved to the right side to inspect the names, he yawned a little. It was getting late, having been outside for a good few hours, simply looking around at the great view and huge mansion he would soon live in had drained him a little, as well as all the exploring done on the inside of the mansion, as well.

The first door read "Ike, Marth + Red", the second "Toon Link + Pit", the third was simply "Bathroom", and looked to be a larger room than the rest of the other rooms, as the next door was quite some way away from it. Oh, at last! Their it was! "Ness + Lucas"! His name!

But before he turned in for the night, he decided to go do a little more exploring. Even if it was a little late, he still wanted to look around the place. He was just so excited! And as for whoever this "Ness" person was, he'd just have to sneak in really late when he was asleep to avoid a late-night chat.

For now, he just wanted to see where the cafeteria was.

Walking out in to the open again, he was reminded of the two other hallways that were tickling his curiosity. But he had a strong feeling that something good would come straight ahead. For now, he planned on checking the other hallways down here later.


	5. Chapter 5: Yoshi, Pikachu and Jigglypuff

It wasn't as late as Lucas thought it to be, but he still didn't expect it to be as quiet as it was. With such a huge place with seemingly lots of people bubbling around inside of it, the young physic thought it would be a lot rowdier than the quiet mess he was walking through. But, he couldn't complain. It was rather nice to not bump into people, or face an awkward chat with someone, or have to look someone in the eyes to talk as to not give the impression that he was the rude type.

He still didn't know where he was going; instead, just walking on down the hallway, which had many twists and turns ranging from left to right. He didn't even know if he was still going in the direction he had first hoped for; which was straight ahead - aside from all the sudden twists. Gosh, this place had so many of 'em; and so many blasted twists and turns in it! How did anyone not get lost in these bloody things? It would take a good few days to get used to everything, where everything was and such as to not get lost anywhere. He was hoping to find where the cafeteria was hidden, but he hadn't got very fair in that journey.

He soon found a long straight corridor, and at the end of it were two double doors he was slowly approaching. Stopping at the foot of the two swingers, he noticed yet another hallway split off to his left. But, as he was about to head down there, a sudden high-pitched squeal was heard. Lucas, who was close by to where the sound was, jumped about seven feet in the air. He looked around with panicked filled eyes, hand filling up with PSI. Then, the double-doors he had just been approaching flung open, causing him to jump back before the obstacle hit him full-on in the face. And, out popped three things.

A yellow thing.

A green thing.

And a pink thing. All with their own look. The pink one having huge, green eyes, with a tuft of wavy...hair? at the top of its head, and also cat-like ears at the top of the ball; the yellow one having a lighting bolt-like tail, pointed ears, and red cheeks; and the green thing with the huge nose and wearing brown shoes.

They were all laughing and yelling like little children before they all skidded to a stop in front of Lucas. As the doors behind them slowly swung to a close, Lucas just stared at the three weird animals, blaring PSI still in hand. The yellow and pink things ears struck up, high in the air, the pink things bright green eyes peering up to him curiously. The green thing, however, slowly approached him, with its hands held out. ...Gosh, they were kind of like human ones!

'...U-um...he-hello...' He whimpered slightly, taking in the animals sight. His PSI slowly lowered in strength before it vanished completely from his hand. The pink thing giggled before the blonde felt his hands be grasped by someone's own. Looking down at them, he saw the green one's holding his, and when he looked into its bright blue eyes, it giggled.

'"Yoshi!"

"Pika Pika!"

''Jiggly!''

...They seemed friendly enough. It wasn't like any of them were at his throats, or were trying to get there, for that matter. Giggling himself, he looked at each with curious eyes. '...W-what are your names...?'

''Pika, Pika, Pikachu!'' The yellow mouse screeched, bouncing up and down, its lighting bolt tail gently wagging from side to side. Thanks to the blonde's PSI, it allowed him to communicate with animals, and whatever these were, easily translating "pika pika" into words he could understand and use.

'O-oh, you're Pikachu?'

''Pi, Pi!'' The yellow mouse cried

''Jiggly, Jigglypuff!'' The pink marsh-mellow bellowed.

'And you're Jigglypuff?'

''Jiggggly!''

''Haha! Yo, Yoshi! Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!'' The green lizard giggled.

'A-and Yoshi!'

''Yooooshi!''

These things were pretty cute! They were like little hyper-active children. With Yoshi's hands still in the blonde's own, he was finding it hard to contain his own little giggles. 'O-oh, may I ask; where do t-those doors lead to?'

''Pikachuuuu! Pika, chu, chu!''

''Jiggly, puff, puff; Jigglypuff!'' And it was noted that they all liked repeating there names, even though different words were formed.

'Oh, that's the training room?' It seemed to make sense, after all. Those other double-doors where all the rooms were must have been where the cafeteria was located. 'Ah, t-thank y-!' He was suddenly knocked down by the things, falling on to his back as a flood of yellow, pink and green over-came him. It seemed that the animals had "glomped" him, nuzzling and licking at his cheeks in every attempt to make the kid blush and laugh.

Every attempt was super effective.


	6. Chapter 6: Sonic and Caption Falcon

The three animals were still on top of the young blonde, nuzzling and licking away, as two figures emerged from the slowly swinging doors that leaded to the Training Room. They walked out in unison before stopping dead, hearing the giggles from both human and animal from the floor. Their eyes landed on the few causing the sounds, a brow raised on both of their faces in confusion.

There, they saw the squirm's and laughter of Lucas, who had his eyes tightly closed as Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Yoshi licked and nuzzled at him, currently unaware of the other two's arrival.

'Uh...you guys?' Said a voice above them. They all immediately stopped and jumped up together, Pikachu's small and pink tongue hanging out. And before the two could say another word to the other three, they all darted off down the hallway, taking a sharp left and diving in to the mess of twists and turned hallways. All they could hear were their loud laughter and heavy, rushing foot-steps trail down the hallway before all the noises faded from ear-shot.

Lucas, however, was still on the floor; cheeks red and wet from the laughter-fit and all the licks he had delivered.

'Uh...kid?' Said that same voice again, this time more softly. Lucas, snapping out of his daze, looked up at them with his bright blue eyes. Yelping at seeing a standing blue hedgehog and a tall man wearing a mask - which gave him sudden flashbacks from his past - he quickly scurried on to his feet, stepping back. Thankfully, the memories of his past flew away in the wind, but his fear sadly didn't.

'Hey, hey, whoa! Take it easy, kid!' Said the hedgehog with his gloved hands held out in a protective stance, giving the impression that the boy was about to attack them. A smile marked his muzzle before a light chuckle left his throat. 'Heh, first time talkin' to a hedgehog, huh? I'm Sonic!' It was the first time Lucas had talked to a hedgehog that was blue, but he debated that he had spoke and battled to weirder things in his past.

'And I'm Caption Falcon. Whats your name, kid?'

...Wait, he could understand the hedgehog, too? He didn't seem to be letting off any PSI charges, Lucas felt. ...So how did he understand this animal?

'Uh...Lucas...n-nice to meet you...'

'You a new comer too?' Sonic asked him, placing his hands on his...hip? and looking down at him with his curious, twinkling green eyes. That was strange...he didn't have to convert his PSI to English since this animal was already uttering English words! What a smart thing!

'Ha, Sonic's new, as well; to this whole thing, I mean. Kinda scary, huh? Big place 'en everything.' The blonde simply nodded, not wanting to look at the masked man again. He had a...very big disliking of masked people. Instead, he kept his gaze to the floor, finding more interest in his shoes and the colour of the floor, and not the other two standing before him.

'Aw, ya shy!' He heard that kind of gruff voice from that Falcon guy say, followed by gentle laughter from him. 'That's fine. Kinda suits you, really.' That's when his cheeks that were starting to return to their normal shade tinted in colour again.

'U-uh...'

'Well, we better get goin', kid. Me, anyway. See ya around!' A sudden burst of wind whizzed past the blonde, making him yelp and close his eyes. What on earth was that?! Peeking his left eye open, he glanced up to where the hedgehog was, seeing a small falling piece of dust replaced in his spot.

'Yeah - darn things quicker than I am! Well, bye, Lucas! ...You do know where you're going, right? This place is pretty big, after all.' The young physic was just about to look up to him when he remembered he was wearing the mask, and forced himself to keep his gaze down.

'Y-yeah...g-got a pretty good idea...'

'Ah, good; okay then! See ya!' And with that, the man left, gentle foot-steps and a whistling tune being left in his steps. A heavy sigh of relief left his little chest, and he wiped his still-wet cheeks from the previous licking from the other animals off his skin and on to his shirt before heading to see what the training room was like.


	7. Chapter 7: ROB

On the other side of the double doors, Lucas heard no noise. It sounded peaceful and quiet; just his type of scene to be in. Pushing with all his might on the doors - which was bloody heavy, let me tell you that - he managed to finally shed some light on what was hiding away from his curious eyes.

He was met with an inside stadium, fit with stone and wooden flooring in selected places, a raised platform with what looked like a sand-bag thing in the middle, and a few benches to the left and right of the stadium, which looked a good few meters away from where the stadium was placed. The ceiling looked like it had been raised. His guess was that the sand-bag thing could fly around with ease without the fear of no windows being broken floating around, putting people's minds to rest. Some people don't know when to limit there power as to not break things around them.

Huh. Seemed like a good and logical thing to do. Saves the cost on glass repairs, anyway.

The doors slowly swung to a close behind him, making him jump a little. Holding his hands together, he ventured inside. His own curious nature was telling him to hop up on to the stage-like plat-form, and so he slowly did, even with something at the back of his mind telling him not to. Even his PSI seemed to spark with uncertainty, but what harm could be cast in a little inspection? He was new to all of this, after all. It was only a natural thing to do.

The sand-bag was white, and appeared as a normal punching bag would. ...Except for the fact that it had eyes. Big ones. Ones that were kind of like a begging puppy-dog, only reminding him of the cute face of his big brown dog, Boney; one he would pull to get some food, or to have a good scratching behind his ear. Was this what people were supposed to train their attacks on? To fling this poor thing around? He couldn't do that! This things eyes were too adorable to be ruined!

But, he had to try. What else could he train on? Not people nor the animals here; at least not now!

Gathering a small amount of offensive PSI in his left hand, he slowly approached the bag. It stared at him, not moving an inch, sending a light shiver to snake down Lucas' spine. Gently placing his two fingers with the sparkling PSI at the ends, it sent a small electric shock through its body. Its eyes went wide, but suddenly after it passed, it was...making giggling noises?

So he did it again, this time stronger. And...yes. It was giggling. And with every touch Lucas made that would make anything else seethe with pain, it laughed louder and louder. This thing found his attack's to be ticklish. At least it wasn't hurting all the time, comforting the boy a little.

With that cleared up, the boy punched it lightly. It laughed again, proving his statement. And suddenly, he released a charge of PSI on the thing. It was sent flinging back a short way, being knocked over on to it's side, but it just laughed and got right back up, ready to absorb more of the boys attacks.

And so, for the next ten minuets, Lucas strutted his stuff. He used every kind of PSI attack, head-butt, PK move and stick-smash he could manage on the bag. This bag was flying, now; as more powerful attacks landed, it soared through the sky like an airplane in motion!

But soon, he stopped. Just as the bag landed on the wooden floor of the stage - getting back up to its...feet - and a few strong pants left his tired body, he used whatever power of his PSI senses left to search the room than having his eyes do the job.

He felt something. Something was there, in that room, watching him. But he couldn't tell what. It was something electrical, maybe made from metal, with strong circuits flowing through its body...

His head snapped to the door-way, only to see a robot there. It just remained still, its blank lenses staring directly at him. Its head was a rectangle, filled in with two dark holes. Its neck was connected to its thick body, which had two arms with pincer-like hands. Its body continued until it reached its...rollers? And this little thing was the colour of a pale white and red all over.

'O-oh...s-sorry...d-do you want to t-take over...?' He packed his stick back into his denim blue shorts (how he hid such a thing was still a mystery even he couldn't solve) and hopped off the stage, heading towards the robot with cautious steps. He had a bad reputation with robots in his past time.

It stayed still, and as Lucas approached it, the lenses inside its eyes got bigger with a gentle humming sound. Needless to say, it creeped out the small blonde just a little. All of a sudden, it emitted beeping and booping noises, which seemed to be a message Lucas could faintly make out.

"HELLO, NEWCOMER. I AM R.O.B, WHICH STANDS FOR "ROBOTIC OPERATING BUDDY" . WHAT IS YOUR NAME."

'...Lucas...!' Another new-comer? How many were there?

"NICE TO MEET YOU, ... ... ... LUCAS. CAN I USE THIS AREA FOR SOME TIME."

'Y-yeah, sure!'

"THANK YOU." With that, the robot rolled on in, its arms keeping to its metallic chest as it hopped on to the stage and began beating the crap out of the bag with its lazor-eyes and strong hits, all the while, the bag laughing its head off as it was abused. It didn't matter, though, for Lucas was already out of there before you could shout "Lucas, your omelette's are ready!".

He still ignored the long hallway, which now lay to the boys right.


	8. Chapter 8: Ganondorf and Wario

As the young physic made his way down the hallway to where his room was - the twists and turns of the place were slowly inching in to his memory on which way to turn -, he felt some-what uneasy. It was like a bugging sensation. You know; when there's a fly near you and you try to either ignore it or feel like you've got rid of the problem by swatting it away. But instead of it going away like you'd hoped, it's just buzzing around your head, making you grow extremely annoyed and frustrated. Except it was the opposite for Lucas. He felt scared and nervous, but he couldn't exactly pin-point why.

His PSI gave away no hints other than something was following him. And whatever it was didn't have a nice aura to it. In fact, no, it wasn't one. It was two. Two of them. And one was definitely bigger and had a meaner aura than the other did.

He stopped walking and glanced behind his left shoulder, bright eyes scanning the area. He saw nothing, but his PSI did. Sometimes he thought his power to be a curse, and continued on anyway. The longer he pressed on, the stronger the aura's got. So hard did the kid try to ignore them, but he couldn't get the warning signs out of his head.

They were getting closer and closer to him ...And closer...

..._closer_... -

'WAHAHA! Look at this blonde little kid! Yo, Ganondorf! We found another punching bag to train on!' Said a shrill yet deep voice.

'WHAA!' Lucas screamed from the sudden shock of hearing a voice.

'Ahaha, nice work! I get the first throw!' Said another groggy and deep voice.

'W-wait, what?!' The blonde stammered, seeing two people slowly approaching him from behind.

'What?! No fair! I saw 'im first!' Said the fat and square man.

'I'm faster than you!' Said the tall and brown man.

'AHH!' Lucas once again screamed.

He broke off into a run, being followed by two other people. One was tall, dark-skinned, seemed to emit his own dark power, and certainly fit the title of "big-meany". As for the short, fat one, he reminded the kid of that "Mario" he earlier met, but more chubby and square-faced, and wearing cooler clothes. Deciding that jumping behind them was the best option to go back to that other bit of hallway where the training room was, the blonde did just that. He managed to scale the two, using his PSI to jump higher, and high-tailed down the hallway, turning sharp directions before finally passing the training room and dashing down the corridor to his left, eyes blinded by fear. But they were still hot on his tail, no matter how fast his little legs carried him.

'WHA- Come here you little squirt!'

'Yeah! I wanna practice my moves on you!'

'G-GET AWAY FROM ME!'

But all of his screams and cries fell on deaf ears as he was high-tailed all the way to a seemingly dead-end, right at the end of the free hall-way he hadn't bothered to check. Skidding to a stop, he thought that he was blocked in, and realized he faced certain doom both ways. His panic was rising. His breaths fell out in harsh pants as he slowly faced the other two, who were tauntingly approaching him.

'You shouldn't have run, kid...' The tall guy said, cracking his knuckles and edging closer to where the other stood.

'Yeah - we don't like it when little brats don't sit still!'

His back gently bumped the wall, making him yelp, but never once did he take his eyes off them.

It seemed he was in a bit of a pickle.


	9. Chapter 9: Olimar and Marth

_**okay now i know marth doesnt speak English he speaks Japanese but...uh...look im lazy and i dont speak Japanese and im really sorry hes been converted to English. ...yeah **_

* * *

The wall didn't seem to get any wider. The more Lucas tried to push against it, the stronger it felt against his back. If his power allowed him to merge with things as well as sense and use it as an attack, he would gladly use it now to get away from these horrible fiends.

The two villains crept up on the boy, their faces displaying evilness, their eyes twinkling with loathing for pain. Lucas' panic meter was crashing off the charts. Flashbacks spun behind his eyes about that time he was backed up against the wall with that big pink Chimera blocking him in, slowly walking up to him with its jaw open, showing rows and rows of its sharp teeth, a deep and menacing growl rumbling from its body, ready to snap down on him -

Not being able to take it anymore, Lucas closed his eyes tightly, and focused as hard as he could.

'PK FIRE!'

A beam representing a lighting blot flew from his hands, and landed on them with a harsh burning sound. It burst into a flurry of red-hot fire, spewing all over the two, causing them to suddenly go from "cool and creepy" to "yowling like little girls".

'WHAA MY SKIN!'

'OW, OW OW OW HOT HOT HOT!'

But Lucas wasn't done there. The flashback only caused more panic, and even when the attack landed, it still didn't calm him down.

'PK FREEZE!'

Holding his hands above his head, a rather large snow-flake appeared, speeding its way straight to where Ganondorf and Wario were stood. What better way to sooth someone's burning than to put ice on it?

'W-WAIT, NO, NO NO NO NONONONONONO-'

'WHAA, DON'T DO TH-'

The snow-flake landed on them, freezing them on the spot. They were solid of ice; un-moving and un-reactive. But his fear hadn't ended, even then.

'S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

He climbed over the ice mountain of the human and thing, dashing away from the scene as fast as his little legs could carry him. His eyes were clouded with panic and fear, and his breaths still managed to fall out in husky pants. Nothing could make him stop; he was on a roll, trying to get away from nothing. That was, until-

_crash_.

Lucas yelped as he knocked into something, the both of them sent crashing down to the floor. The blonde landed on something soft yet rubbery, but still had his eyes tightly closed, covering his head with shaky hands. His whole body was shaking; the sudden flash-back and the two people scaring him were too much to handle in a single go.

But all of his adrenaline came to a sudden stop in less than a few measly seconds. One of his still shaking hands came off his head and on to the body he had just landed on, and he peeked a look at that said person. What he saw underneath him looked to be wearing a suit, which was a dirty yellow colour, and seemed to have red buttons on it, as well as other space-things a home-made space suit would acquire (and it was a rather well made one, if he did make it himself).

The physic's eyes snapped open fully, and he looked down to the person. He saw what looked to be a red dot at the end of a piece of wire strapped to a helmet that covered his face, gently glowing in his face; swinging from side to side. A puzzled look crossed the boy as he inspected the strange thing in front of him. This person also had three strands of hair on his head from inside his helmet, all spiked up; closed eyes; and a nose like that Mario he had met (he seemed to be meeting people that looked a little like the chubby red plummer). But he slowly regained his senses enough to realize that he was still on top of the person he had just crashed in to.

'O-oh...oh, gosh! I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry, mister! I-I didn't mean to d-do that! I-I swear' The kid yelped, trying to get off the man but only slipping on nothing through his panic, falling back on to the suited man. He pulled a face of pain of his own as he did so, biting his lip. 'I-I'm sor-'

'Whats going on, he- ...Oh, a new face?' Lucas was suddenly hoisted up thanks to someone gripping him by the back of his stripped shirt collar, making him yelp. Being held in the air via this way wasn't his best-liked hold in the world, but he was still in a little of shock to do anything about it. There, he came face-to-face with a head filled with blue hair. The mans blue eyes inspected the blonde, looking over every inch of him. And upon looking closer at his holder, he seemed to have a tiara on top of all that smart and smooth looking hair of his.

He held his hands together and curled his legs closer to his chest in a bid to make himself more smaller. This man was...tall. Very tall, judging by how far off the ground he was. And quite intimidating, what, with that...intimidating outfit (Lucas just saw it as "poofy") and long flowing cape flying behind his back. 'I'm Marth.' He said simply, voice flat yet oddly jolly.

'Lucas...'

'You knocked over Olimar, there.' Raising a brow, Marth hinted to the floor, where the man in the space-suit was picking himself off the ground. He was just brushing off his space-suit - dust flying everywhere - as he looked up to the two, his eyes closed.

'...I-I'm sorry for knocking you over...' The man simply nodded, the light above his head moving with his actions in a slow way, before walking himself merrily along. The two watched him go to where the two people were frozen, Lucas still being held in the air like a kitten up for inspection.

Slowly, their eyes locked again, and the blonde found himself nervously smiling and laughing. 'Nice t-to meet you, M-Marth...'

'You too. Now run along.' Gently placing Lucas on the ground, the physic finally saw how much taller the other was as he walked the opposite way Olimar had come. But, wait, wasn't there a dead-end that way Olimar just went? And those two people were still there. Looking down the hallway, he saw the space-man walk past the ice-mountain and take a left.

...Oh. So there was another way to go; Lucas just didn't see it through all the fear.

After a short debate in his head on where to venture next, the physic decided to just follow the man with the blinking helmet. If he was fast enough, he would miss those two bullies he had managed to freeze up by quickly speeding past them.


	10. Chapter 10: New places to check

_**this got so confusing i had to draw my own map for the place. so sorry if it is a little confusing xD there are many hallways, i know. but what can you do when two hands made the place with their "magic"? since drawing the map, ive made some changes in the story, since it may be a little easier to follow other than the cluster-fuck of random hallways. again, sorry for the confusion. ^^;**_

_**this is the hardest thing ive worked on for a long time, and im lazy and thats saying something, but again, thanks for all the reviews! criticism is welcome! (cantbelieveyouveallstuckaroundtohearthisoutbutthanksanywayahgdhsd)**_

* * *

The whole route of this place was confusing. First, Lucas went all the way from the outside place to the inside, which led to a big area. In the middle, it had a statue of what looked like a ball made from gold, with two strips running through it. Though, he couldn't remember where the directions ran. Then, there were two doors on the left and right side, to which he took the right one, which leaded him to the many hallways he would soon encounter. That was when he first went on his route down it, and there he met Mario and Peach for the first time, as well as all the others.

From then on, he found the three forked hallway; one leading down one set of where people's rooms were and the two double-doors at the end of the route which were locked. He didn't yet know what was in the second hallway on the same side, and had no clue what was down the third on the other side, as he would check them out later. From then on, he followed the lead away from the forked place, taking sharp turns here and there before he found himself at the training stadium. After that, he decided to go back to check his room out when he was chased by those two people or were still frozen up. And now, he was following that Olimar down the same one he had been high-tailed down by those two...thugs.

It was a long one, with no doors either side. Instead, there were portraits hung up, displaying things such as people and items in them. In one, there was a capped boy, who looked the same age as himself wearing a stripped shirt, who looked vagily familiar to the blonde, but couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd seen him before. He was stood next to PIKACHU, who was next to some others. They all had bright smiles on their faces, with items such as a Mr Saturn and Smart Bomb raining down from the sky. It looked colourful and bright. Another one had that sand-bag thing on it, and another had Marth, Mario, a small man in green, and a pink thing that looked like Jigglypuff but didn't acquire the hair, bright eyes or ears the weird animal had, but still maintained the same body structure in terms of roundness. But Lucas knew the more time he spent on looking at the paintings hung up, he would soon lose the trail of Olimar.

And he did, after the fifth picture sighting. He looked down the corridor only to see no man in a space-suit there. But, he did see another turning. Thankfully, after seeing the double doors and hearing smashing and zapping from within, he realized he was where the training room was. Now fresh of memory, the blonde headed down the twisted and turned road until he reached the three forked hallway again. ...But, didn't that lead him in a circle? ...It couldn't have, since he didn't pass the frozen couple; and there was no wet puddle there... Was that whole thing a mind-trick?

As he stood in the middle of the three hallways, pondering on what just happened, another thought pushed the trickster one out of his head. He still had to check the two other places, here.

So off he toddled. First, he decided to check the hallway next to where his own room was in the other corridor, only to find more doors with plates hung on them. Just like the other one.

On the left side laid four doors. The whole thing reminded him of that movie, _Monsters Inc._ ... And they were as followed: "King DeDeDe, Kirby + Meta Knight" marked on the first one, the second, "Bowser, Ganondorf + Wario", "Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong + Yoshi" stated on the third, and another "Bathroom". The Bathroom was always a good few feet away from the peoples rooms.

He wondered over to the right side to find three doors, again, quite spaced out. On the first one, it beamed "Ice Climbers". The second one read "Fox, Falco + Wolf", and the third one was, yet again, "Bathroom" entitled.

Nodding to himself, he jogged out of the second "room" hallway and over to the other one opposite it.

Oh, what a lovely maze this place was.


	11. Chapter 11: Both DK's and Mr G&W

But, it was rather late. It was amazing how quickly the time flew by, here. The suns rays of light were beaming down on the earth when Lucas entered the mansion, yet when he passed by a window, he saw it to be almost completely dark outside! And he was tired, anyway. He could explore what mystery's were down that one hallway tomorrow. It wasn't like it was going anywhere.

So, with that in mind, the blonde headed back to his room. A small yawn left him. But as he was about to reach out and open the door, he heard a noise behind him. It sounded like... Well, it was hard to explain. They were like a "_tick-tacking_" noises, but not. Well, they were, just with that 8-bit music thing mixed in to the sound-effects. There were two different pitched sounds. One was at a lower pitch than the other.

Slowly turning around, Lucas saw the owner of the noise. It was certainly a thing, since it was a black figure with a very pale blue/whitish marking around its body like an outline, and it looked rather flat. His mouth appeared to be open, and his nose seemed big, as well as its hands and feet, which were square and circular. And he also seemed...2D. Flat, in other words.

It suddenly stopped its movement. Though if it was staring at him, he couldn't quite tell since it didn't really acquire eyes that could be seen.

'Um...h-hello...'

It stayed still for a moment before bouncing up in the air happily, its arms swinging out to his sides. As it did this, a gentle "_tink!_" sound was heard every time it was in the air. Lucas giggled slightly at its actions.

'M-my names Lucas! W-whats yours?' It stopped its hopping, staying as still as a rock. And it creeped Lucas out a little with the way he did it. Suddenly, he heard a grunt to his left, and to his amazement, he saw a gorilla just standing there. It was huge, with light and dark brown fur, and a grumpy looking face. Its hands were huge; they looked like they could smash in a boulder. It also seemed to be wearing a red tie around its neck with the words "DK" at the bottom...

It grunted again, its head swinging gently in motion. But thanks to Lucas' PSI, he was able to understand the great beast. That's what he liked best about his power; to be able to speak with things.

"His name Mr Game and Watch. Does not talk much. But you probably cannot understand me."

'Oh, i-it is? Aw, he doesn't have a voice?' He looked from the huge monkey to the 2D figure before him, and tilted his head. 'Hello, M-Mr Game a-and Watch.' Mr G&W jumped up and down again in joy, those same "_tink!_" noises heard. And as the blonde physic looked over to where the grumpy gorilla stood, he saw that his jaw had dropped and eyes were twinkling with shock.

'...Whats your name?'

"...D-Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong! Can understand me?!" He sounded bewilded, and was on the verge of jumping up and down from sheer excitement.

'...Yeah...'

"Diddy! Come! Is another child that can understand us!"

"What?"

Suddenly, a much smaller monkey came bounding to his side. This one was wearing clothes; a hat and vest that read "DK" on it, which were both red and yellow. His tail swished from side to side, and he resembled his bigger counter part in aspects of colour and fur. Gently, the boy waved, to which the other two waved slowly back.

"Can understand us, yes?" The smaller one asked him.

'...Yeah! Whats y-your name?'

"Is Diddy Kong. Is nice someone else understand us as well."

"Yes! Yes!"

Smiling a little, Lucas giggled. But...wait, someone else could understand them, too...? And that meant that, if they could hear their grunts be turned into words he could use to make sentences, then that meant he could talk to other animals...?

Well, at least these beasts were nice. All of a sudden, though, the smallest one snuck a mischievous look at the bigger one, and jumped up. He hit him on the head before emitting a loud crackling laugh and then running off. The gorilla looked a little shocked by Diddy's actions, but instead grunted a laugh of his own and chased after the little rascal, thumps heard crashing down the hallway as they ran off. As for Mr Watch, he was booping his way down the corridor, and turned to the left.

All Lucas could do was smile. He'd met three new people in the space of ten minuets. He was sure he was through half of them, by now.


	12. Chapter 12: Resting in Dreams

The young physic entered his room as quiet as he could manage. The door wasn't squeaky and the floor-boards weren't a noisy mess, thankfully. But, he did hear snoring. It was light, but audible all the same. And it was coming from the top bunk of the bunk bed. As Lucas focused his PSI to appear at the end of his two fingers, light was cast around the room at a faint range; and the bed was shown where the source of the noise was. The bed - which was a bunker with a wooden propped at its side - had been pushed all the way to the right side of the room. The beds looked big and comfy, and had cushions on them which looked fluffy and to nice to cuddle with.

The room was quite spacious. To the left - which had also been pushed back to the wall - were two cupboards, both the same in size, and even acquired their own little name-plates. Next to that was a window which looked out to the grassy meadow and the tree-line leading into the deep forest, which was ringed around the mansion quite some way away. On the left side of the wall was what looked to be a bed-side table with a few things scattered on it, such as pens and a pen holder, and a circular carpet had been laid down on the floor, with checkered patterns marked on it.

It was a rather nice place to sleep and stay. And at least his room-mate was fast asleep, so he didn't have to meet him yet.

Walking over to his bed in a slow manner, the blonde kicked off his red and yellow shoes before pulling his duvet over. The light at the end of his fingers shut off, plunging him into the darkness, and another yawn escaped his tired little body. He would surly sleep tonight.

Climbing under the covers, Lucas was all snugly and warm, settling in to the softness of everything around him. It was - just as he thought - soft and warm, and it reminded him of home. When his...Mother used to climb into bed with him after a nightmare and reassure him that everything was fine, wrapping her long arms around him and waiting 'till he fell asleep before she moved away.

It was the same story with his Father. Whenever they felt sad or had visited the graves of their loved ones, they always went home and gave each other a big hug before retiring to bed.

He missed those days. He would remind himself to write to his dad just to say that he had got there okay and was doing fine, just to know that he was at rest. Ever since the incident...

But for now he pushed the memory's out of his mind. Now he needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. Even if the snores above him was a little loud - and their was the dread of having to meet him tomorrow - he closed his eyes, and breathed slowly.

And soon, the darkness was there to soothe him into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Samus

_**i apologize for the slowness of this one (been playing mother 3 all week : D ) - and the crapness - and i know there will be flames because im sure you know who im talking about here. xD so, uh, enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucas was suddenly jolted awake thanks to one of his many nightmares infiltrating his head again. One filled with flowing blood and flying stones, all the people he loved attacking him from every angle possible, making sure he was in pain. His eyes snapped open without hesitation, and raspy pants escaped his shivering body. A light yet cold sweat ran down his forehead as he tried to calm himself down.

He clutched the sheets tightly, tiredness back to him in a blink of an eye. Lucas didn't know why he continued to have such dreams; of Duster using Rope-Snake to make sure he didn't move or try to run away; for Kumatora to use her PSI to harm him in excruciating pain; for Boney to bite at his legs and Old Man Wess to kick at his stomach; or Flint, his own Farther, for harming his fragile little body...

It reminded him of what his deranged hallucination of a brother once said to him.

"Everyone's waiting to throw rocks at you, spit on you, and make your life hell. Who's 'everyone'...?

_Everyone you love_."

Sighing, he pulled himself up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. It was just a dream. It was just a stupid sentence that still haunts him up to this day. Something he still hadn't yet managed to get over in his life.

...He needed coffee.

Slipping out of bed, he put on his shoes and brushed off his shirt, ready to head out of the door when he heard a gentle snort behind him. Stopping dead, he slowly peeked over his shoulder only to see something on the top bunk move, snoring becoming present. Oh, his room-mate was still asleep, he guessed. That was good. At least he didn't have to speak with him yet.

Heading out and making sure the door was closed behind him, the young blonde decided to see if the double doors were open. He jogged down the corridor and turned to his left, seeing them again. He figured it was still a little early, though this room had to be important for it to have such doors blocking the way.

But with a firm tug, he managed to pull them open. And inside, was a big cafeteria. It was - as said - huge, with lots of tables and chairs scattered here and there, as well as three booths to collect different foods and drinks from to the left, with the trays and cutlery just beside the one on the far right side. Inside were already seated a few people, whom of which he'd already met; like Mario and Mr Game and Watch. But there were other people he'd never met yet seen hanging around the place before; like the person in the metallic suit, for one. ...That was all he could remember seeing. Though a man in green with huge cat-eyes was there, and two people wearing pink and blue parkas were too, all around the same table.

The doors behind him slammed to a shut, causing a rumble to pass through the place, which, in turn, caused everyone in the room to look over in his direction. Feeling himself shrink, he smiled awkwardly and made a move to one of the booths, successful in avoiding the looks from everyone else by keeping his gaze down.

Luckily there wasn't a line at his selected place, meaning he didn't have to have any small-and-awkward-chats with anyone. He could collect what looked tasty, find somewhere - far, far away - from the others, eat peacefully, then check out the rest of the place after.

Grabbing a tray, the blonde walked over to where the food lay before seeing that it was sort-of like a self-service thing. You helped yourself to how much of a thing you wanted. And, truth be told, he preferred that over having to talk to someone to get the food.

He was just about to look over what was available when he sensed someone behind him. His eyes went slightly wide, and the hairs on his arms stood on end. He knew someone had approached him thanks to a great shadow lumbering over him and gently crashing foot-steps walking up behind him. But he tried his very best to ignore it. Of course there would be someone behind him; this was the food place, after all, where people come to get something. There was bound to be people.

Everything was laid out neatly; from the cutlery to the food. Nothing was crossed and every thing looked clean. He was disappointed to see no omelets, so decided to just get a bowl of soup and some bread instead. Reaching out for a bowl, he was suddenly stopped when he saw a metal hand reaching for the same item, managing to reach over him.

The hand grabbed one quickly, making a gentle _clicking_ noise thanks to the meta coated around the persons handl, and Lucas did the same straight after, just wanting to get out of there. He picked up the spoon hanging out of the pot of soup and quickly dunk some into his own bowl before turning around, only to be faced with a gigantic-looking metal-figure.

He seemed to be staring down at the blonde, and the physic could see his own reflection in the mans helmet (he just assumed it was a male owner of the suit).

'O-oh...so-sorry, sir...' After he'd uttered his words, he felt the tension in the air rise. It wasn't long before the metallic figure placed his tray down on the side, and took Lucas' own away from his hands. After both the items were placed away on the side and well out of harms way, the man in the suit bent down and looped an arm around his waist, heaving him up and carrying him by this side. Gasping and starting to panic, Lucas just stayed still, hands and legs dangling down as the suited figure walked past the other people and towards another door at the end of the canteen, leading to the outside. All of them around the table gasped and stared in their direction, ears-dropping on the conversation that had just taken place. Mumbles were heard passing over the tables, and Lucas grew ever-more nervous.

The blonde gulped, not wanting to find out the end of this situation, and was too paralyzed with shock to do anything; scream for help, struggle out of the hold - no matter what his brain told him, no action could be done.

The suited figure reached the door, and pushed it open with his free hand. Sun-light poured over them, making the boy blink and cover his eyes, though it seemed to be unaffective with the man in the suit. But he didn't stop. Instead, he continued to walk on to where the tree-line leading in to the forest was. And from the fresh air, Lucas seemed to find his voice - and a little courage in there, too - to ask him a question.

'W-where ar-are we g-g-going, sir...?'


	14. Chapter 14: Zero Suit Samus

The metal figure continued to walk forward in strong paces, ignoring Lucas' questions. His feet crushed the semi-long grass, and Lucas was tempted to use his PSI if this person continued to walk forward without uttering a single word. They were well away from the buildings behind them, and were nearing the forest. And it wasn't really that bad being carried, even if this person was coated in metal. At least he didn't have to walk, which saves his energy...

They entered past the tree-line and into the forest. Gentle buzzing and bird-chirps were heard, and sunlight poured past freckled leaves hanging weakly from the tree's, leaving amazing patterns on the forest floor. The blonde physic enjoyed looking at the patterns here and there; it took his mind some-what off the current situation at hand.

Suddenly, the person stopped. He looked around before nodding to himself, and placed the boy down. Blinking, Lucas shot forward before skidding to a stop to face the suited man. Again, he saw his reflection in the mans helmet, seeing the fear sparkling in his eyes and gulped. He wasn't too found on metal suits, either, if he was honest...why he got an invitation on coming here was beyond his acknowledgement

He advanced forward, taking intimidating strides towards him, but slowly. Ever so slowly. And Lucas found himself backing up. If it wasn't for this person's tallness, strong-looking suit, and really freaky helmet, Lucas would have attacked by now. But he was just in too much shock and fear to do so. This wasn't the same fear he felt when those two people came to suddenly attacking him. This was the fear he felt strike his heart when faced with that big Pork Trooper back in the past. Both times, he felt it, and it panged his chest a lot harder the second time 'round.

Soon, he was backed up against a tree, and his eyes were slowly clouding with more and more fear as the person approached him. PSI was forming in his hands at a brightening pace, ready to attack. But, the man suddenly stopped. He stared at him before he bent down, light enfolding around him. The blonde yelped and covered his eyes with his shaking hands, the light too much to handle at such a close range. All the noises were cut off when electric sounds and light crashing was heard, but he still daren't un-cover his eyes. His whole body was shaking, and he couldn't seem to control himself.

'...Kid?' He heard a deep feminine voice say, and his shaking seemed to suddenly stop. Slowly uncovering his eyes, he looked up to the voice in question, and saw a woman in a butsy blue outfit. Her blonde hair was long and tied back. And she had one hand on her slender hip, the other hanging down, bright blue eyes looking down on him.

At her feet, he saw bits of what looked like the construction of the metal suit...

'...'

'Yeah, uh, just wanted to show ya that I wasn't a man hidin' in that suit. Away from a crowd. ...Ya know what some people are like.' Her voice was rather deep, and seemed to break whatever awkward ice was in the air. Slyly, she looked over to the left, and then bent down to Lucas' level, whose cheeks suddenly went rosy. His back pressed against the tree harder as they were eye-level, and kept his eyes at the same level as hers as she spoke.

'But, if you weren't an adorable little kid, I would have bashed your brains out for calling me a "_Sir_".' Her voice was low, yet some-what erotic. But not to Lucas. He wasn't a middle-aged man yet. All he heard was the danger.

'Y-yes, m-Ma'am, I-I'll never call y-you a "Sir" a-again! I swear!'

'D'aww, you're so cute.' Lucas was once again scooped up by two strong arms, to which he yelped and wrapped his own little arms around the woman's neck. He refused to look her in the face, though, keeping his eyes tightly closed as his cheeks went more red.

'My names Samus. Or, that's my name when I'm in that suit, at least. Now, ya can jus' call me Zero Suit.'

'...I-I'm Lucas...'

'Lucas, huh? Well, I can tell us two are gonna be good friends.' She then started walking back past the forest line, the gentle chirps from the birds fading in the distance and being washed in the bright sunlight again.

The cafeteria building was slowly coming closer to them as Zero Suit approached it.

'H-how do yo-you get your su-suit back?' Lucas suddenly asked her, though keeping his eyes away from her.

'I need one of those Smash Balls.'

...'Smash Balls?'

'Mmm. They can give it me back. In battle, at least. Or I can spend the next two hours putting it back on. The Smash Balls are more quicker.'

'Oh...'


	15. Chapter 15: Ice Climbers, Meta K, DeDeDe

They were nearing the canteen when suddenly four people were seen dashing over to them. Two of them looked related, wearing pink and blue parka's. Another was a fat penguin wearing red and yellow clothes, and was also welding a great-sized hammer in his hands. Another on-comer was a purple ball-like thing wearing a cape with "poofy" shoulders, a mask, and metal-like shoes.

'Zero Suit! Oh, thank goodness; we thought you were gonna kill 'im for a second, there!' A female cried, skidding to a stop right at Zero's feet.

'Nah - I would have if he wasn't so cute.' At that, Lucas could feel his cheeks grow hotter, and he continued to look over her shoulder, not even bothering to look at the visitors.

'Oh - is that him?' Said a deeper voice.

'Yep. Kid, why don't ya introduce yourself?' He was placed down again, but not facing the company. Instead, he held his hands and slowly turned around, only to slowly creep behind Zero's slender legs, peeking out at them. The large penguin - wearing a yellow and red hat with a puff-ball at the top, a zig-zag shirt of red and yellow, and a red coat - laughed a little, its voice deep and like static. Its hammer spun in its hands, and the blonde realized that a golden star was at the smashing ends of the weapon.

"Is shy!" Lucas could just make out. He'd just seen the masked one, instantly taking a big dis-liking to him. Masks...ugh. Just wasn't his thing. It filled him with such a sadness and rage it made him sick. Before the flash-backs flooded his eyes, he shuck his head and avoided the things yellow eyes, instead staring at the floor.

'Aw, whats the matter? Ya just shy or ya don't like us already?' The one in pink said, smiling. Zero's small laughter was present, too, and the rest just continued to stare at him. 'Well, my names Nana, and that's Popo, my brother. We're called "The Ice Climbers", for short!' She sounded cheery, to say the least. 'Yeah!' Popo joined in.

"King DeDeDe! King DeDeDe!" The penguin squealed, bouncing slightly and spinning his great hammer above his head and close to his chest.

'...Meta Knight.' The masked one uttered.

'Well, guy's, this is Lucas, in case he's too shy to mention that.' Zero said, leaning down slightly and petting the boy on his cow-licked head. Blinking, Lucas was able to study the Climbers and the King, but kept his gaze well away from the masked one's looks.

'Don't worry; when not on the battlefield, we're nice! There's no need to fear us, now; we're one big happy family!'

'Yeah, we are! We're all friends! ...Apart from the mean one's, but we're working on that. ...Slowly...'

'And sometimes painfully...'

"Friend! Friend!" DeDeDe suddenly squealed, charging towards where Lucas was before leaping at him and wrapping its skimpy arms around him. For such a big thing, he moved incredibly fast! Before Lucas knew it, he was pulled into a hug, being squished against the things body. But, thankfully, it didn't hurt. It was actually quite soft. And he found himself giggling when the penguin nuzzled his head under his chin, his dim beak opening and closing thanks to his own laughter. The puff-ball a-top his hat was tickling his soft skin, only increasing his laughter.

The Ice Climbers and Meta Knight all crowded around them, watching them with bright eyes. It was only when Zero said something was when DeDeDe pulled away.

'Aright, guys, we better get back. I bet the poor kids hungry.'

"Yes! Hungry! Food! Food!" King DeDeDe let the boy go before lumbering back to the building, followed closely by the Ice Climbers who were yelling at King as to not eat all the food, and Zero, who walked back instead of rushing. Huh, it doesn't take much for them to go running upon hearing about "food"...

The only one that stayed was Meta. He watched the others flee before turning to look at the blonde, his yellow eyes fixed on him. Feeling nervous and angry again, he did his best to keep it hidden from him. At least he was taller than him...

'Are you coming?' He asked.

'Uh...y-yeah, in a minuet...'

'I take it you do not like masks.'

'...Huh?'

'Your tension. You do not like masks.' And he took his leave, his metal shoes leaving little_ clinks_ with every step he took.

There was no way he had PSI; Lucas couldn't sense any charges from him. It was just weird that he could sense his fear, and determine what caused it, all in one go without having minuets to know him...

Ah, well. It was nice he understood his fear yet didn't mock him about it. And so, with more people met, he walked back to the canteen.


	16. Chapter 16: Fox, Falco and Wolf

**_whew, gettin there! also i dont know the nationality of falco and he sounds British in SSBB -hahaneverplayedanystarfoxgameswooooo- so sorry if that's wrong ha ha hahaha-_**

* * *

All of the people he'd just met were already inside the building, the blonde was that slow. But something stopped him. He heard voices coming from behind the canteen building. One voice sounded light, one voice sounded deep, and the last voice sounded...oddly British.

Listening harder, they appeared to be arguing over something. Well, two of the voices were, anyway.

'Mine's much more powerful than yours! Way more powerful! And so are my knock-backs, which is a crucial thing to have!'

'Yeah, well mine can fly a lot 'igher than all 'a yours!'

'Yeah, 'cause you're a bird and that's all bird-brains ever think about!'

'At least I'm not a flea-bitten wolf!'

'Guy's, please! You're both acting like children!'

'He started it!'

'No, you did!'

'No, you did!'

Lucas was just peeking around the corner when he saw a blue bird-like thing leaping on to a wolf-like thing, uttering cry's and grunts of anger. They were rolling around in the grass, trying to claw at each other throats and getting covered in pulled up grass and mud before a window from one of the hall-ways opened up, stopping the brawl. A head full of spiked-up raven hair popped out of the window, seemingly staring at them.

'Now, guys,' the voice spoke, sounding light and like he had a cold, but also had an angry tune to it. 'I understand you hate each others guts, but it is now 8 in the morning. And, believe it or not, some people are tryin' to get some frickin' sleep! Now would you please wind your necks in and shut the heck up before I come out there and do it myself!'

The window closed with a strong hold, causing the two clothed animals to crawl off each other and straighten up. They brushed the grass and mud-lumps off themselves and stared at the said window, mumbles and groans leaving their throats in a quiet whispers. And Lucas could almost sense the person's rage. ...And something else in there, too...

'Oh, hey - you a new-comer?' Asked a light voice a few feet away from him, snapping him back to reality. The blonde looked over to him, seeing a fox in a white metal-like shirt, green trousers, and heavy-looking boots. He also appeared to have something covering his left eye, and took on the appearance of a normal orange fox. His white-tipped tail swished from side to side gently, and his ears pricked up and twitched every now-and-then.

'Oh, uh...y-yeah...uh, Lucas...'

'Oh, I'm Fox.' The originality was...it was hitting the roof. Seriously, it was.

Soon, the blue bird appeared by Fox's side. He too, wore similar clothing, just he wore a white jacket and red vest, red trousers, and - again - heavy-looking boots. He, again, had something covering his left eye. You could still see them; the density wasn't that clouded in the small green screens to see his bright blue eyes looking at the physic with curiosity. And it was also notable that they both wore red scarfs around their necks. His tail features were poking out of the baggy trousers, and his hands were also wings - sharp-looking, too.

'Oh, anotha' new comma'! Nice ta meet ya! I'm Falco.' Falco took a hold of Lucas' hands, shaking them with a happy smile on his golden beak. The features fet soft, at least... And soon, the wolf appeared next to Falco as he let go of the physic's hands, still smiling.

This wolf was wearing many flashy things; his belt with the golden wolf-head on it around his waist was one, the trousers with the spiked shin-pads were another, his jacket with the spiked shoulders, and a necklace with a symbol he couldn't make out was slung around his neck. He also had a black collar around his neck, and his claws were very sharp-looking. He also looked very fluffy. Covering his right eye was a blue screen, and you couldn't really see his black eye through it. His ears, too, twitched now and then; same story for the tail.

'Wolf.' He mumbled, voice deep. Again with the creativity! Though, he shouldn't mock the names; these guys looked like they packed a punch between them that could send him smashing through the wall!

'So, you're new, too?' Wolf asked, tail suddenly twitching. The blonde simply nodded, holding his hands together and finding his knee's bend in on each other. 'Huh. So am I. Anyway, bye.' And he walked off, just like that, with everything on him making gentle _clicking_ sounds, kind of like what Samus's suit and Meta Knight's shoes did.

'Yeah, me too; here, anyway - still ain't checked this place out properly yet! It ain't like tha' last one, le'me tell ya!' Falco added, he too slunking off, following Wolf.

'I'm hungry. You comin' back to the canteen?'

'...Yeah...'

'Come on, then.' And just like that, Lucas found himself following a walking, clothed, talking fox.


	17. Chapter 17: Toon Link and Zelda

_**LOUD SCREAMING HOW MANY CHAPTERS WAS THAT LIKE FOUR WOW I'VE MADE A SUDDEN COME-BACK SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN SPAM AND SO MANY CHAPTERS IN THIS STUPID THING BUT WE'RE NEARING THE END NOW AND I WANNA THANK YOU ALL FOR HOLDING OUT ON ME THANK YOU TANY UOHBSDS**_

* * *

As Lucas and Fox entered the canteen, the blonde was suddenly greeted by a small person in green suddenly dashing over to the blonde and skidding to a stop at his feet. It was that cat-eyed person he'd seen from earlier, just as he was being carried away by Samus.

'HEY YOU'RE ONE OF THE NEW KIDS RIGHT?!' He shouted, his mouth turning in to a creepy smile as time passed. His voice was carried around the room, and he didn't seem to realize that he was shouting in Lucas' face instead of talking normally. Rather taken a-back by this boys sudden greeting, the physic simply took a mall step back and nodded. 'COOL, I'M NEW TOO! WE CAN BE, LIKE, NEW BUDDIES OR SOMETHIN'!' His hand was suddenly grasped by the green boys own, and was dragged over to where he was seated. Yoshi and Jigglypuff were also there on the same table, watching the scene en-fold in front of them. He also saw a lot of empty coffee cups sprawled out on the table. Fox was nowhere in sight, and Lucas realized that he had abandoned him.

'SO HOW LONG YA BEEN HERE? I'VE BEEN HERE LIKE THREE DAYS AND IT'S REALLY FUN BUT THIS PLACE IS SO BIG WITH SO MANY HALLWAYS LIKE HOW CAN YOU TELL WHERE YOU ARE IF YOU AIN'T GOT A MAP? THAT'S, LIKE, CRAZY HAHA! ANYWAY YEAH THERE'S WAAAAAY TOO MANY HALLWAYS HERE, I MEAN, LIKE, WHO WOULD WANT A PLACE WITH SO MANY OF 'EM? IT JUST GETS CONFUSING! WE SHOULD 'AVE A TALK WITH THAT BOSS OF THE PLACE; YA KNOW, SO THEY CAN TRY AND MAKE THE PLACE SMALLER FOR US, 'CAUSE WE DON'T NEED THIS MANY HALLWAYS'

'...Yeah...'

'...YOU KNOW, YOU'RE VERY QUIET.'

'...A-and you're r-really loud...'

'OH DON'T MIND ME THAT'S THE COFFEE!' He broke off into loud giggles, unaware that, once again, he seemed to be shouting rather than talking. Upon closer inspection, Lucas could tell that a shield and a sword holder were strapped to his back, and a belt with a gold buckle with a swirl thing on it was also around his waist, holding up his white trousers, and brown boots covered his feet. A green hat was plopped over his head, and tufts of blonde hair swooped down from the top of his head. His ears were also pointed, kind of like Elf-ears. Lucas placed himself next to Yoshi, and then the person crashed next to the blonde, making the green animal nearly fall off with a small cry. If it wasn't for the blonde grabbing a gentle hold of the green animal, he would have crashed on to the floor. It was then that he noticed that Yoshi had a red saddle strapped to his back... -

'MY NAMES TOON LINK BUT PEOPLE CALL ME TL FOR SHORT 'CAUSE IT'S EASIER, WHATS YOURS?'

'...Lucas-'

'LUCAS HUH? THAT'S A NICE NAME - IT SUITS YOU WELL. I DON'T KNOW WHY, IT JUST DOES.' The physic blushed at the comment, and looked down to the floor, just wanting to get away from there as fast as possible.

'Uh, t-thanks...'

'YEAH NO PROBLEM, I NEED MORE COFFEE!'

'I think you've had quite enough, mister.' Said a light yet sharp voice. Lucas looked over his shoulder to see a brunette in a very detailed long dress approaching them. The sides of her hair had been platted and jewels were also in her fringe, the very back of her long hair also tied up and platted. As well as all that, her facial features were spot-on. She was also very tall, and seemed to have pointed ears, the same as TL did.

TL too looked over his shoulder and whined upon seeing her, turning back around with a sulk and crossing his arms dramatically.

'NOOOOO I WANT MORE COFFEEEEEE!'

'You've had too much - and stop shouting-'

'I'M NOT SHOUTING WHY DO YOU ALL THINK I'M SHOUTING?!'

'BECAUSE YOU ARE!' Everyone in the room said simultaneously. Rather taken a-back by this, TL grumbled and looked straight forward, and the blonde could sense a drunk-like anger coming from him.

The woman approached the table, placing a hand on Lucas' back which made the blonde jump a little.

'I hope Toon Link wasn't too much trouble for y-'

'I WAS NO TROUBLE AT ALL-'

'Yes, well, I'm sorry if he was, Mr...?'

'HIS NAMES LUCAS AND HE'S REALLY SHY, I NEED ANOTHER COFFEE I'M NOT AWAKE ENOUGH YET.'

'Really(?) You sound it. I would have never have guessed.' A small silence fell over the room before the woman spoke again. 'So, Mr Lucas, sorry if he was any trouble, and is really loud.'

'O-oh, no, i-it's not a problem, M-Mrs...'

'My name is Zelda.' She sounded so sweet, now - her voice seemed to melt any fear Lucas had in him, yet he sensed something...more, from her. Like she had powers of her own that weren't PSI powers, but close to it... Ah. People here at something special to them; it wasn't that weird that a magic sense was being emitted from her.

'WHAAAAA, I NEED COFFEEEEE BUT I DON'T WANNA GET UUUUUUP.'

'Toon Link, so help me, if you don't shut up you'll be grounded from any coffee for a week!' That sharp and cold voice was back, yet it didn't seem to scare the hyper-active child.

'YOU'RE NOT MY MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOOOOO-'

'Yes I can, mister!'

Lucas was getting a headache, and decided that a bail was the best thing to do if he was to survive his head from exploding from the pain. Screw the food; his head was more important than his apatite.

'I can sense you wanna get out of here - and I don't blame you,' Zelda whispered to him, making the blonde both jump and shiver a little at the sound of her voice being so close to him. So, with TL screaming about wanting more coffee and Zelda telling him "no" over and over, Lucas quietly slipped out of his seat, walked over to the "drink" counter, and grabbed himself his own coffee.

He wanted to see how strong this stuff was for himself.


	18. Chapter 18: Sheik

As soon as Lucas took a sip from the coffee, he was met with a slight bitterness and a very strong taste of coco. It made him stop and pull a little face; the face people pull when they've tasted a lemon piece for the first time in their life. It wasn't hot enough to scold the tongue enough to feel like it was burning; like someone had just poured acid all on it; but it did pinch at his muscle a little.

It was nice, though. It certainly sent a shock of energy flowing through him. Not being much of a coffee drinker (this being his first in more than five years because he was banned from drinking it since he nearly trashed the house with his hyper-active brother), it reminded him of the good ol' days - before anything happened in their small village of Tazmily.

He was just about to head down that third hallway he swore to himself he would later check when he heard footsteps behind him. Then, he heard a small voice. It sounded deep, yet had a feminine composure about it.

Stopping still - holding his coffee cup in both hands to warm them up - he turned around to face the person.

The blonde was faced with a woman, who looked like she was dressed in rags. A white scarf covered the bottom of her face, and a weird hat covered in bandages covered most of her hair, some peeking out in thick strands of blonde. Some of the blonde mess came from the back of her head that just sprouted out. That was platted, with a spike-like thing at the end, kind of like Zelda's was. She wore weird trousers, which had parts of different clothing sewn here and there, and her red-eyes looked down on him.

'...'

'...'

From behind her back, she held out to him a shiny red apple.

'...Oh...t-thank you, Mrs...' With one hand, he hesitantly reached out for it, and he heard a small giggle come from the woman. After he'd taken the offer, she pointed to herself.

'Sheik.' Even if her voice was very quiet and deep, she sounded nice. She also had a nice tension about her. And with that over, she walked back the way she came. He was rather hungry, and it was nice of her to give him an apple.

Smiling a little to himself, he turned back around and took a small bite from the apple. It was juicy and tasty; just how he liked them! He turned back around and was - again - about to make his way down that third hallway, when -

'Hey, Lucas!' Said a voice behind him. Once again, he stopped, and faced the voices, only to see the Ice Climbers rushing over to him.

'We forgot to tell ya somethin'!'

'Yeah! It's real important!'

'There's this dude,' Nana started, skidding to a stop just at the blondes feet, Popo doing the same. 'that's real big, real muscly, and real blue!'

'...Blue...? Y-you mean like that Sonic?'

'What? No, silly!' She laughed a little at his thought. 'Sonic's a hedgehog, not a dude! Only this dude's hair's blue! And his clothing is, too! ...I think...'

'...Oh...'

'Anyway,' Popo then continued, 'we just wanna warn ya about him. He doesn't look too friendly.'

'Yeah, he looks mean, but he's so fit...!'

'What?'

'...Nothin'! We were just telling you to be wary of 'im. But, uh...I didn't quite catch his name...'

'He welds a sword, see, that's real big!'

'And yellow!'

'...Like Marth?'

'Nah, it ain't Marth; his "sword" ain't as thick as his - but he's like 'im! Though I like the other dude's face than Marth's...'

The two boys stared at her, who was just stood there day-dreaming. She was snapped out of it when she looked over at the two. 'What? So, anyway, Lucas; he's dangerous, so jus' be careful around 'im, 'kay? If you ever see him, that is. We don't see 'im half the time!' The blonde nodded, taking another small bite from his apple. 'Well, see ya later!' The two then dashed down the hallway and back to the canteen. 'If the name comes back to me I'll tell ya it!'

'Yeah!'

And they quickly rounded the corner, vanished from sight.

Lucas stood there for a little while before shaking his head. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be as scary as that small square man, or that big weird brown dude that looked a little like a wort-hog. But, if that's what they say, then it must be true. They'd been here longer than the physic had.


	19. Chapter 19: Luigi and Link

The blonde wondered a little down this hallway before turning to the left - the only way he could proceed down -, only to be faced with a long stretch of the thing. If it was later and more dark, this would have been a perfect shot for a horror movie. The hallway was long, allowing for a chase to take place. One by one, the lights could be plucked out, submerging every thing in to an inky darkness, which would allow something big and scary to lurk around in it. The doors at the end - they were double ones, so they had to be leading to an important room - could be locked, and the person running away from the big thing could be trapped. Or, that said person could smash one of the windows that were to the right side of the hallway and scamper through. But he doubted that the person would last long in the darkness outside.

The outside had more space to hold bigger and scarier things.

He'd just finished his breakfast, the coffee making him jump and twitch a little. Gosh, that stuff was strong! It certainly gave you a kick in the back-side if you'd just gotten up! Though, Lucas would have prefered that soup over the apple. But he couldn't grumble; at least he'd had something to eat. And, rather conveniently, there was a bin lingering just to his right. Placing everything in the trash can, he made his way down this long corridor.

There was nothing great about it. It was just another long piece of brick and plaster all stuck together. Every now and then he passed by a window, leading out on to the grassy meadow. Out there, he saw Sonic and Pikachu outside, with another tall blue thing, as well as Jigglypuff and Yoshi, all playing and messing about.

And, thanks to the coffee, he was suddenly getting the urge to run. To just bolt straight down the corridor with tremendous speed.

And that's what he did.

A smile formed on his face as he ran down it, everything going past in a whizz of speed. He didn't realize how long this corridor stretched on for until he was half-way to where the double doors were. But suddenly, his out-burst came to a sudden stop.

He crashed in to someone, sending the both of them to the floor. It was similar to what happened when he first met Olimar.

The both of them let out a cry of surprise, with Lucas landing on top of the person. His hyper-ness left him like a breeze, tiredness replacing it. From below him, the person let out a loud and continues groan, and as the blonde physic opened his eyes, he saw blue and green cloth below him with two golden buttons at the top on each side. The sudden energy loss made him suddenly lazy, and he plonked his head down on the person's slim tummy, closing his eyes and allowing small pants to pass through him.

The person he was resting on gave out a small laugh - which gently jiggled Lucas - and the blonde felt a hand begin to pat his back in a gentle friendly manner.

'Is-a coffee, no? Is-a strong stuff...'

'Y-yeah, it is, a-alright...' His voice was muffled by the mans clothes, only making him laugh more. 'Sorry f-for knocking you over...'

'Is-a alright! Is-a not first time it-a happened.' It sounded vaguely like Mario, but his voice was more toned up, and lighter than the deep one Mario had obtained. Then, he heard heavy _clinking_ sounds coming from somewhere, but still too tired to move, he didn't bother lifting his head to inspect it to see whether it was a danger or not.

'...Whats going on, here?'

'Oh! Hello, Link! Is-a new one, I think. Was-a hyped on that coffee.'

'Oh, that really strong one? Yeah, tell me about it; Toon had eight cups of it.'

'...That-a must have been bad...'

'You weren't the one chasing him around the place to get something...off him... So, who's this?'

Groaning, Lucas let out a small voice, still muffled by the mans clothes.

'Lucaaaaaaaas...' He groaned. He would make a great zombie.

'Well, don't you think it would be best to get off of Luigi?'

'...L-Luigi...?'

He felt the bottom of him jiggle slightly thanks to the mans little laugh again. And, with much effort, he rolled himself off the man, landing on his back on the hard floor. A loud sigh left him before he saw someone's face in his view. He looked a little like Toon Link, though didn't have cat-eyes and looked more realistic. His hair was blonde and slopped off to the left the same way TL's did; and a green hat was plopped on top of his head. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his ears were also pointed.

'...You alright?'

'...'

Soon, a second face was in his view, this one having similar looks to Mario, only with a green hat with an "L" on it to the red one with the "M". His face was slimmer, yet his nose was still big. His mustache was black and didn't have dint's in it like Mario's had; it was like a normal one. ...

' My name is-a Luigi! And that is-a Link!' The physic looked over from Link, to Luigi, then back to Link again.

'...Y-you look a little like Toon L-Link...'

'Yeah, he's like a little mini-me. Sometimes annoying, but funny.'

The tall man in green offered the boy a hand, to which the blonde took it. He was hoisted to his feet, only to see that he too had a shield and a sword holder strapped to his back, just like TL did. They were almost identical in the clothes section, expect this Link had more brown belts added to him than TL.

The three of them stood in a small circle, simply saying nothing. Lucas was taking that time to study the two. They both seemed pretty nice...

'...Well, I-a better go. ...Things to do.'

'Yeah, same here. Nice meeting you, Lucas.' And with that, the two green men went off in separate directions, gently waving as they went off. That small time allowed the blonde to finally breathe. Another awkward conversation speech! Oh, well. He was sure he was nearing his end to meeting people. Surly there weren't hundreds more left to greet, here.

...Were there?


	20. Chapter 20: Red, Kirby and Pokemon

**_sorry for this being so long xD and sorry for it being so sucky. i should have split this up in to two parts of this to make it a series so their werent as many fucking chapters as there is but im not doing that now : D so sorry for there being so many bloody things. but yeah enjoy not long to go now!_**

* * *

The blonde only had to walk three feet forward before he was met with a door to his left. And he could hear noise coming from within it, too. The noises sounded...cheerful, to say the least. There were laughing and grunting being emitted from the inside, and the boy's curiosity was getting the better of him.

Placing his hand on the door-knob, he slowly pushed the piece of strong wood open. All of the laughter came to an abrupt halt, scrambling footsteps heard before everything went deathly quiet. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, Lucas peeked inside, seeing a person sitting on a chair from across the room.

He was wearing a white and red jacket with a black shirt on underneath (the sleeves easily seen). Plopped on his head was a red hat with a white half circle at the front, and brown hair was stuck out at the sides like he'd been electrocuted. He also had a badge pinned to the right side of his chest, and blue jeans could also be made out. A brown bag was plopped by the side of the chair, which looked like it belonged to the the boy in the chair.

His brown eyes stared at him, quite surprised at first glance. But then he warmed up to the boy. He got up out of the red chair and strut his way to where the blonde was standing, only making him hide behind the door more. He was so tall and intimidating! Why was nearly everyone here taller and more scary looking than him?!

'Hey, lil' guy!' His voice sounded a little sharp, but only thanks to genetics. He smiled warmingly, encouraging the boy to come from behind the lump of wood he considered protection, to which he slowly did, with time. 'Are you new?' Slowly, Lucas came from behind his barrier, closing it and placing his hands behind his back, looking up to the man. He nodded gently. 'Oh, cool! I'm new, too! Hey, guys! It's okay! You can come out, now!'

The blonde tilted his head slightly, wondering who he was referring too. He looked around, seeing a couch to the left side, a Happy Box to the right (...they had those things here...?) which was currently switched off, and a chair both right in the middle and right at the back of the room; one coloured green, the other red. Some way away from the Happy Box was a pools table, with all the colours of the balls present, the sticks and blue thing that you rub the end of the sticks on just behind it, propped up against the wall.

And, from behind the couch popped up four heads.

One was orange, with sharp-looking teeth, piercing eyes, and two horns sticking out of its head. Another one, this time green coloured, had soft red eyes, and pointy ears. And then, a blue head popped up, which also had red eyes. After all of those, a pink head joined them at the end of the row, with a very similar resemblance of Jigglypuff, expect this ones eyes were blue, not hazel green nor wide, and he didn't acquire the curl of hair at the top of the head, either. Or did this pink figure have any ears. All of them were staring right at him.

Feeling himself shrinking, he simply looked back, his knees bending in on each other. He held his hands, his nerves growing. He could sense that the orange thing was a dragon of some sort and the blue thing a turtle. But as for the green and pink thing, he couldn't identify with PSI alone. He looked over to the person, as if asking with his eyes, and tilted his head in question.

'Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself and my Pokémon! Well, I'm Red,' he pointed to himself, 'that's Charizard ,' he then pointed to the dragon, 'Ivysaur,' he pointed to the green thing, 'Squirtle,' then to the turtle, 'and Kirby. He's not a Pokémon, though. ...In fact, I'm not sure what he is since I can't understand 'im.' the last finger pointed was at the pink thing.

Lucas looked over them, and one by one they all came in to view, climbing up and over the couch until they were in front of the boy. The dragon was a lot bigger than he first thought; the green thing having a bulb on its back, and the turtle standing on its legs and not all fours. Then, out bounded the pink marshmallow, rushing straight for the blonde. Taking a step back did nothing, as Kirby had already knocked him down and was on top of him, his small skimpy arms doing their best to wrap around the boy to hug him. He was giggling and laughing, and only appeared to be a ball of pink fluff with small arms and legs like bricks. Though still soft, like the rest of his body.

Lucas found himself laughing as he was nuzzled by this ball of fun. Soon, the rest of the Pokémon were crowded around them, watching them with happy eyes. Even Red chuckled a little. 'Looks like Kirby likes you!'

"Po, poyo, po!" The ball of fuzz said happily, nuzzling his neck, face, cheek; anything he could. Charizard gently roared, his lit tail swinging from side to side a little. Ivysaur shuck himself like a dog before plonking down on his tummy, a wide grin on his face. And Squritle cackled a laugh.

'H-hey, st-stop!' Lucas giggled and wheezed, trying his best to push the nuzzler off him in a weak attempt. It reminded him of what Boney used to do to him; just sit on top of him and lick him silly, waiting for him to be laughing his head off and/or to go red in the face. If he was unlucky, both at the same time. It was only when his Mother, Father or Brother told the great friendly beast that dinner was ready was when he got off the poor kid and allow him space.

Charizard roared gently again, his strong rubbery wings flapping, tail continuing to swish from side to side. And after one last and long nuzzle, Kirby got off him. He wasn't very tall; as Lucas got to his shaky feet, he realized that he was both taller than Kirby and Squirtle. Even Ivysaur looked small! But only because he was on four legs instead of two.

He suddenly felt something sniffing him with a big snout, allowing him to tense up. It was only when he turned around and saw the angry face of Charizard right near his face was when he stopped still thanks to fear. The hair at the back of his neck went up as his eyes stared straight in to the dragons own. He could feel himself hunching up, and he knew the dragon could sense it, too.

The two of them didn't move an inch. Lucas daren't to. But, slowly - and painfully slow - the dragon raised one of its clawed paws in to the air, giving the impression that it was about to strike down on the boy. Not being able to do anything, Lucas gasped and closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the impact. He heard no noise apart from gentle breathing from either side, and then he felt two small arms wrap around him. A rush of heat enfolded around the boy also, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the orange colour in front of him. A flaming tail was also close by, and after roving his eyes around a little, he could also make out the blue skin of the insides of wings on either side of him, keeping the heat from escaping the little cocoon-like area.

Not being able to move - realizing he was getting a hug from something Red called a "Pokémon", all the while with his tail un-fire - it was quite the thing to happen. Even if he gave the baby Drago a hug back in Tazmily, they never returned it, and being hugged by such a beast was quite the shock.

'Aw, I think Charizard likes you, too!' He heard Red chuckling. 'You're quite one with the animals, huh? All of 'em are literally swooning for you!' He felt Charizard's throat rumble slightly behind his own neck, resulting in a deep laugh, and he pulled away. He had such a long neck! But he supposed all dragons did. His wings were still around him, and the blonde held his arm shyly before he felt a small weight latch itself on to his back, its small paws clutching his red and yellow stripped shirt tightly to hold on.

Yelping, Lucas turned his head to look at his back and see what was holding on to him for dear life, only to see Squirtle looking up at him like a small innocent child would. He wagged his curled tail before climbing up and into his mess of cow-licked hair. He touched the curled tip of his hair and tried to flatten it, only to learn that it would bounce back in to the shape it was before when he lifted his paws, making him laugh.

"Squirt! Squirtle, squirt!"

"Poyo, po!"

So, for the next ten minuets, Lucas was prodded, hugged, nuzzled, poked, tickled, climbed upon, picked up, pinned down and lightly teased by the four. Even Red got in on it; he picked up the blonde by wrapping his arms around the boys stomach, gently heaving him up with seemingly no trouble. Then, Charizard picked Red up. The rest of them all climbed up on top of Red and the dragon, all laughing and giggling to themselves.

Ivysaur used his vines to pick Lucas up securely, flipping him upside down and turning him 'round and 'round; even lifting his shirt up with yet another vine and tickling his soft skin, making his face turn red and laughter to emit from him.

Kirby did try to suck the boy in and make a copy-ability of the lad, but was often stopped by either Ivysaur or Charizard . It was just too tempting for the marshmallow! Maybe Red should have told him about that...

And soon, the group fell to sitting on the couch and just talking. They talked about random stuff, and Lucas had honestly never been as brave as he was being now to anyone he'd just first met. ...Well, apart from Kumatora, but that totally wasn't because she was the prettiest and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen...

Nah, wasn't because of that.

After the chat, Lucas finally decided to get going. He still had to explore this place a little more and come to terms with where everything was placed. Toon Link was right; this place was just too big.

'Well, thanks for the nice time, kid; seriously, that was the most fun we've had in ages!'

"Po po po po poooo!"

"Squirt!"

"Ivy!"

Charizard roared, flapping his wings gently.

'Y-yeah, you too! W-we should do it a-again, some time!' He laughed a little as the animals gave him one last hug before leaving the place.

That was most certainly fun.


	21. Chapter 21: Lucario and Pit

Lucas opened the two double doors at the end of the hallway to find himself back in the lobby, where he'd first come in from the outside. There, he saw that golden ball statue thing again, glimmering in the bright sunlight that came shining in through the windows and reflecting off the huge thing. It hurt ones eyes if they stared at it for so long.

There weren't many people hanging around the lobby area; only Peach and Zelda, chatting away from behind the statue - from where Lucas was, anyway. Before they could spot him, however, the blonde was already through a door on the left side of the lobby (he decided to call it that since he didn't know if it already had a name or not, plus it was).

This led to a small hallway, with a normal door at the end. And, as he got closer, he could hear a small and light voice from the inside.

'Well, what else is there to do in here? ...We've already set those off! A-and anyway, I feel dizzy from all this colourful smoke...' Tilting his head, the blonde physic wandered over to where the door lay, placing his hand on the door-knob and head against the wood. The voice became a little clearer - and it didn't sound too deep to be an old guy (above 20, at least).

'N-no, I don't wanna set anymore smoke balls off...the rooms s-spinning...' Who was he talking to? And why did he feel like that? ...What were smoke balls?

Deciding to have a look, he slowly pulled the door open (pushing got him no-where). And suddenly, colourful smoke jumped at him. It attacked the boy, making him temporarily blind and stunned. Tears stung at his eyes, and as he breathed it in, he had a small coughing fit. His head began to buzz, and the hallway began to lightly spin, making him dizzy.

Waving his hand to try to get rid of the smoke, he saw something coming his way. It was blue, and seemed tall. But that may have been the smoke's fault, since the stuff was coming at him with all kinds of different colours, like white and blue and yellow and red; maybe giving the impression that something was coming his way, but nothing actually wasn't.

'Oh, open the do- *_cough_* *_cough_* ...door? W- *_cough_* *_wheeze_* -why didn't I think of t- *_cough_* -that?'

Suddenly, a tall blue animal - with black legs and paws with a spike on the back of each one, as well as two black strands coming from the side of its head - rushed out. Its tongue was hanging out, and it was coughing silently, a paw to its chest. Its blue tail flicked and swished from side to side violently, and Lucas was quite startled to see an animal like this. He'd seen some weird ones in his time (he had to also battle them, too), even here had some strange life. But this took the cherry to the cake. But, no matter what people said, nothing could beat that pink Chimera back in that "Chimera Lab". Not even this.

After the silent coughing fit, the thing turned around to face the blonde. Its red eyes looked dazed and clouded with confusion, and it also appeared that it had a spike sticking out of its furry chest, getting Lucas quite alarmed.

'Um, excuse me, b-but you do realize you have a spike in your ch-chest? ...And I-IN your- *_cough_* -paws...?' He asked it, pointing slightly to the many problems. The thing looked down and to both sides before looking back up to him again, but they were both cut off by someone slamming the door shut, coughing; wafting something big in a frail attempt to get rid of the smoke still lingering in the air.

'A-alright, t- *_cough_* *_cough_ *_cough_* -that's the la-last time w-we ever- *_cough_* *_wheeze_* ...do th-that again... *_cough_*' His coughing was lightly muffled by a pillow, which he had taken from the room the blonde physic could only assume was a storage place for all the items. That was a place deemed for fun and adventure; he was sure! As for now, he had to find out who he was talking too.

As he looked over to the person he found him to be very tall, and wearing robes. They went in all different directions, yet were shiny clean. His hair was a brown colour, and was spiked in all different directions - another thing that didn't mind where it went. And he also appeared to have something golden and spiky hiding in the soft-looking mess...

On his right wrist were many golden rings, and a large brown cuff was also placed there, a smaller one on his left wrist. He also seemed to be wearing black shorts that weren't really shorts, and sandals were placed on his feet. And the most out-standing thing about this youth?

His wings.

They looked like they had just been plucked from an angels back; glimmering white and large, as well as feathery and fluffy-looking. They were kind of curled in, yet seemed to also stick out in its own way. They looked strong - strong enough to lift the boy up in a long flight.

After opening his eyes, they looked down upon the blonde, who only looked back up. The smoke had finally cleared, and had left the three of them a little dizzy.

'...*_cough_* H-hello...' The angel said in a light voice.

'...Hello...' Lucas said back. But then, the pillow that had been in his hands was snatched out of them by two black paws with the spikes at the backs. Gasping a little, he went in to a little coughing fit upon seeing what the animal was doing. Looking over to it, the physic saw the animal hugging it tightly, gently swaying from side to side with its eyes closed and the two black strands either side of its head raised slightly in the air.

The thing about the spike being jammed in its chest seemed forgotten at the time.

'Wh-what a-are you doing?' The angel asked, looking at him with confused yet laughing blue eyes. The animal said nothing, instead twisting around with the pillow in its arms. Lucas, finding himself giggling at its strange behavior, watched as it treated the inanimate object as a dance partner.

It twirled and twisted, pulling the pillow out from its penetrated chest and into both paws, turning around until pulling it back in again, all the while its tail swinging from side to side merrily. But then, its eyes snapped open, and it suddenly stopped its dancing. With its paws filling up with a strange blue aura, it looked down to Lucas, who's giggling immediately stopped. The animal stared dead at the boy before marching forward, causing the boy to stumble backwards. Pit did nothing other than step to the side and watch, coughing lightly.

He was blocked in by both the door behind him and this thing in front of him, who's aura was growing in its paws. And it had all happened so quickly.

The next thing the blonde knew was that the animal had stuffed the pillow where his spike was. Thankfully, it wasn't really sticking out, and the pillow was both plump and fat enough to endure it so the sharp end wasn't sticking out the other side. Then, it bent down and wrapped its long and skinny arms around the kid, lifting him up and pulling him into a big hug; making sure to be extra careful that the spikes on the back of his paws didn't damage or hurt the boys skin; the same story for his chest spike. Its eyes closed again, the blue aura disappearing from its paws as it held the boy there.

A yelp escaped the boy's body as he was hugged by this thing, and soon enough, he heard the laughter coated in a coughing fit come from behind him. 'T-that's L- *_cough_* -Lucario.' He was heard before a strong patting. 'A-and I'm P- *_cough_* *_wheeze_* *_cough_* ...Pit.'

'I-I'm Lucas!' He almost squealed, wrapping his own arms around the bottom half of Lucario the best he could. His legs simply dangled below before he was finally placed down on the ground, the pillow being taken off his spike and dropped to the floor, a whole in one side of it. And before Lucas could say anything to him, Lucario sprang down the hallway and threw open the door, coughing silently before bolting outside.

Standing a little bewilded were the blonde and the angle, who simply watched it bound off. Coughing a little himself, he looked up to the brunette with shimmering blue eyes. At least the cloudiness had faded from Pit's own. 'Y-you alright?' He asked in a small voice as Pit fell in to yet another coughing fit.

'Y-yeah... So, L- *_cough_* -Lucas... You n-new?'

'Y-yeah, came yesterday...'

'Huh... S-so we'll b- *_cough_* -be seeing you a-around then?'

'I...I hope so...!'

'Good, 'cause y-you lo- *_cough_* *_wheeze_* ...y-you look healthy competition...'

'...'

'S-see you around, kid...'

And with that, the angle also took his leave, coughing slowly fading from ear-shot before the gentle slam of a door. So, that was two more people down. He knew that at least more than 30 people were staying here, but he didn't know exactly how many. And anyway, it wasn't like he'd been taking count of how many people he'd en-counted on his little trip.

Not wanting to go back in to the room currently full of cancer-like smoke, Lucas walked off, past the door and back in to the lobby, making sure to close that door.


	22. Chapter 22: Porky's and Lies

Fresh air seemed the better option for the blonde; that smoke was still lingering around in his lungs, and a cough now and then was starting to really hurt his throat. At least Zelda and Peach were gone from the lobby (since he'd sensed that they were real talkers and "passer on's" for information, not liking that thought very much, whatever the case may be).

So, he headed for the door. He guessed that's where Lucario had rushed off to; to get some fresh air. He lightly punched his chest, coughing again just before he pushed open the great doors leading to the outside. They seemed a lot heavier than what he remembered...

Sunlight drapped itself over the physic, causing him to groan lightly and raise an arm to do his best and try to cover the light from his already stinging eyes. He liked the fact that the air was clean and fresh, here; it reminded him of home, before everything changed when that asshole-of-a-man Fassad went there, and infected the village with his curse of lies and "Happy Boxes", and all the development that also took place. Yeah, he liked the old Tazmily...

But the past was short-lived when he heard voices coming from somewhere. They were thought to be of an old male's voice (one he haven't yet heard before), and a light female one. He pin-pointed the lighter of the two to be Nana, one of the Ice Climber's he'd met in a random hallway. As for the deeper one, it sounded like it belonged to someone...scary. ...And some-what tall.

'Aw, come on; please? I promise I won't break it!' Nana begged.

'Look, kid; no.' The deeper one retaliated.

'Awww - you're no fun! At least let me touch it...?'

'Out of the question.'

'Whhhhhy?!'

'Because - just go and do what normal kids would do in a place like this, will you?! Go...break something!'

'Awwwww, but you're so dreamy~! I wanna break your heart~~'

'What?! Kid, I-I'm well out of your leage.' A short silence broke in before that was shattered by two things. '- And anyway, you're not even my type.' Was one.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!' Was the other.

'...L-look...Nana, was it...? there are other guys the same age as you, here, as well as out there in the world. It ain't the end of the world-'

'I. HATE. YOU!'

And after that, Nana appeared storming around the corner, her face fused. When she saw Lucas, her gaze softened before she marched right over to where Lucas was and grabbed a firm yet soft hold on the boy, pulling him close to the wall. Yelping, Lucas was allowed to be dragged, not daring anger the girl anymore than the current state of anger she's in, now. If she was made any angrier by himself, the blonde was sure the Ice Climber in pink would flip and have a heart attack. Either that, or he'd be knocked senseless, something he didn't want to happen.

'Ah, Luc! Just the person I wanted to see!' Lucas knew she was putting on a fake and quiet "_I'm happy and oh-so cheerful!_" voice on, presumably so the man on the other side didn't hear her. Whenever Kumatora did that voice, he could always tell with her twinkling eyes and sharp voice without even needing his PSI t read her emotions that she was mad over something. It even got that bad that even Duster and Boney could tell when she was angry and when to leave a conversation at that so she didn't use PK Ground on them.

'So, remember that man I was tellin' you about? Ya know, the "scary blue-haired one that's not Marth"?'

'...Y- *_cough_* -yeah...'

'Well, his names "Ike". He's right around that corner, so I'd recommend you not to go there, 'kay?' Tilting his head, he saw her green eyes glint with a slight evilness. 'Remember that sword? The golden one I also told ya about?' Again, the physic nodded. 'He's also got that with 'im, too. And he may be prone to attack _if_ you approach him.'

'...'

'...And how much of that conversation did you hear?'

'...N-not much... J-just the "I hate you" p-part...' He lied.

'...Well, I think it'd be best if you didn't tell anyone 'bout that. Ya know; don't want the attention.' She pulled an "I'm not bothered" face before admiring the back of her brown glove, placing her other hand on her hip. 'So, take my advice, Lucas; don't meet him.' Coughing a little, the boy nodded, and off she skipped, satisfied with her work. He watched her go, watching until she disappeared past the doors, and he tilted his head. Oh, how much she reminded him of good ol' Duster in a Feminine young way. He then heard the voices of Zelda and that Ike from behind the wall.

'Oh, hello, Ike! ...You alright?'

'Yeah, just that Nana kid...'

'Oh, don't worry about her; if she likes something she can be a little jealous of it if he or she doesn't like her back.'

'...'

'...Yeah, it's a girls thing at such a young age. Anyway, see you around.'

'...Yeah...'

The blonde decided that he'd gotten enough of the fresh air for the day; his lungs feeling a bit better and less scratchy than before. And with that, he slowly walked over to where the doors were, not bothering to see this Ike.

He wasn't quite ready to see what the scary hunk of flesh was capable of, yet.


	23. Chapter 23: A bit of a Pickle

**_i think im dragging this on... yeah sorry about that_**

* * *

Heading back into the lobby, Lucas saw yet another door to the right (not the one that led in to the hallway). Tilting his head, he toddled over to it and slowly opened the barrier. Yet again, another small hallway awaited him, with another normal door at the end of the tunnel. Trotting down it, he heard no noise from inside, and found it to be un-locked. With that, the blonde physic slowly opened the door.

He was hit with a wave of warm and dense air. His blue eyes filled with tears upon contact, but the sting in them eventually died down, and he rubbed them clear. Even with no name plate hung on the door, he could easily identify that this was a shower room. The ladies part were on the left while the men's side were on the right, with many cubical's going down either way. They all had there own curtains, and own space, and seemed a good distance away from each other. Towel racks were right at the end of the room.

Checking a cubical out on the men's side (in case any ghosts appeared behind him and laughed at him for checking the ladies part, _likewhathappenedlasttimehedid_...), the physic saw that three hooks were nailed on the back wall, and a shower head and soap-shampoo holder were to the left. It was a lime-green colour, he noticed, yet all the supplies hadn't been fully stacked yet. He supposed they were just finishing the rest of the details off in due time.

Sighing - another room fully checked out - he was quite proud of himself. This place was pretty big, and had a lot of people staying within its plaster walls. And he had met nearly all of them. Being such the shy kid he was, he had managed to do it without running away from that person (give or take).

But, just as he was about to leave, he felt something behind him. It felt big, mean, and some-what familiar...

He turned around, only to be faced with a sight he knew all too well.

Those flaring nostrils, those angry eyes, clawed hands out by either of his sides, ready to swipe at him. And this time, their was no Snake to help him out, either.

Screaming, Lucas just managed to dodge a swipe by scrambling backward, away from the beast. He was out of that door and bolting down the hallway faster than Sonic could ever hope to go, frisky pants leaving his small and panicked body. And all the while, he could hear the crashing of the great beast tearing behind him, hot on his tail. Why was this thing so angry?! What was there to be angry about?! The quality of the food here?! And why go after him all the time?! What the heck was this things problem?!

Skidding to a stop, he pulled open the door and jolted right through to the lobby. Again, he just managed to skid past the claw-marks that were about to penetrate his back, and he screamed silently again. No one was in the lobby, and he didn't fancy going outside, either, in all the open space. So, he took the right side of the place, swinging open the door and slamming it shut. As he dashed down the long stretch, the door was again slammed open without mercy, only making Lucas whimper and speed up his little legs. Roaring and skidding noises sounded behind him as he took a sharp left, not wanting to draw attention to anyone by entering the canteen.

This was like the Ultimate Chimera chase all over again; back when he first en-counted it. As soon as the pink thing had him and Boney in its sight, it chased them until it got tired and stopped before going to terrorize the slower Pig-Masks. He thought that that was the worst he'd ever come to something chopping down on him, but he guessed was wrong.

This one didn't slow down nor seem to tire out like the pink one did.

Taking another sharp left, he knew he would just end up running in circles. But at least Bowser was slower than he was, what, with him running at top speed. And this allowed him time to skid to a stop, open the door to the play room, slam it shut, and dash inside for cover. He didn't care if it made things awkward for anyone inside; for once, he didn't care if he was being rude and invading someone's game or time alone. An awkward stare-off was better than facing Bowser at this early stage.

He ran over to where the couch was - where all the Pokémon were when he first en-counted them himself when Red was there. He dived over it, landing with a loud _thud_ from behind the cover, and was finally allowed some time to breathe and catch his lost breath. Sweat ran down his fore-head, and it felt like his heart was about to leap from his chest.

And then he heard it.

That crash of the door being kicked in.

He must have jumped several feet in the air, covering his head with shaking hands to stop a gasp and yelp from escaping. His whole body was shaking like a leaf; eyes tightly closed as he listened to the noises. It sounded like it was grunting and flaring, heavy footsteps heard here and there.

"_I'm going to find you..._" Said a deep voice, coated in a steam-like noise. He sounded angry, and ready to inflict pain, only making Lucas' PSI grow in strength. He didn't want to fight him, no, but the spiked thing was giving him no choice. It wasn't that he couldn't defend himself; he easily could do such a thing without hesitation if that thing attacked first; he just didn't want to.

Curling in to a small ball, he awaited his chosen fate. If he did find him - which was highly possible - then he sure as hell would put up a fight, no matter if the chosen space was so enclosed or not - or whether he himself set fire to anything in the room that was at close contact. That was the beasts fault for pressuring him in to a brawl, not the boys fault for getting caught up in something he didn't tempt!

The crashes got closer and closer, the shaking never-dying down -

'Can I help you with any-' A loud crash and swooshing sound - as well as the odd grunt here and there - was suddenly heard, making Lucas yelp and cower more. He didn't like it when it was like this.

More crashes and the swishing of a sword - and grunts - were heard, then a growl turning to a small whimper, before retreating crashes sounded, leaving the place. A long sigh escaped someone's worn-out chest, followed through by a gentle chuckle.

'That thing needs to cool off...' Said that deep voice again. Wow, not even two minuets from finding out his name and already he was getting ready to meeting him. And not the way Lucas would have liked, either.

Slowly, he peeked over the couch, his blue eyes curiously searching the scene. Luckily (and rather annoyingly) nothing seemed to be damaged (he was tempted to break those damned Happy Boxes himself, though). In the scene was that blue-haired-man-who-wasn't-Marth, with his back to the boy.

He was certainly full with clothes. Some were blue, some were yellow, some were white, some were red, others were brown coloured. He also appeared to wear gloves, perfect for when welding a sword. And he had a green/grey bandanna wrapped around his head, the long flaps flying in its own invisible wind at the back of his shortly spiked hair. His cape was long, also flying in its own wind, and had many holes at the bottom. And, on top of all that, heavy boots were on his feet.

In his left hand was that huge yellow sword Nana had told him about. It really did look heavy! But he himself also looked well-built to heave such a thing around the place. ...Didn't he have one of those sword holder things like Link and TL have...?

Before the man could turn around to see Lucas hiding there and peeking at him, the boy covered his mouth to stop a gasp escaping out and ducked down again. The man was heard yelping a little in pain before heavy footsteps sounded, and then the door to the play room was gently closed. More footsteps approached the couch, and Lucas knew he had been found out, and awaited the awkward greeting. But, all he heard was Ike plonking down on the couch he was crouched behind and another heavy sigh leave him. He heard that same swoosh as he did before, but this time in a gentler fashion, presuming that he was placing his sword down somewhere safe and out of the way.

'Ow...' He gently cursed, shifting present before everything went deathly silent, safe for his heavy breathing.

And until Ike moved again, it looked like the boy was stuck there.


	24. Chapter 24: Ike

10 minuets he was down there, crouching behind that stupid, brown coloured settee. 10 minuets of hearing that man sat on the couch groan and yelp in pain, as well as shifting and moving about. 10 minuets of his back beginning to ache, and his annoyance also grew to its peak in a matter of slow minuets. He was hungry, a little cold, uncomfortable, and all of this was caused thanks to his social awkwardness of speaking to someone. That, and the fact that this was someone he'd been warned not to talk to by that Nana. If she said something about meeting people, then she must surly be right. ...Right?

Pouting, he pulled his legs closer to his chest. He cursed himself for not attacking the Koopah King right then and there - mentally slapping his head. What was he to do? Just walk out from behind his hiding place, say "yeah, sorry, I led that thing in here and then hid behind the couch because I was too shy to say 'hi' to you" and then walk out as if nothing happened? And what if he turned on him? He may sound hurt, yes, but nothing hurts a sword. And the physic highly doubted that it was damaged, since that thing looked thick and stable to with-stand anything thrown at it.

Now he was just scaring himself. Scaring himself with the massive sword he had and strong muscles and great strength in which this man welded. Well, if he was strong enough to lug around a massive sword, he surly was strong enough to attack him without breaking a sweat; let alone attacking Bowser once for him to run off!

His belly suddenly gurgled, and he pulled his legs closer to his chest. Oh, what joy this was. He knew that, at some point, he would have to have a brawl with everyone, team up with at least one person, and get smashed and beaten by everyone single one of these people. But that didn't mean to say that they couldn't be friends; him and the Ice Climbers seemed on well enough walls, and him and Samus did as well - or so he believed.

Sighing silently, Lucas remained there. For another five minuets, he stayed in silence, still hearing the soft grunts and groans from the man on the other side. But, it all came to a sudden stop. He heard a great rustling coming from the couch area until he felt someone looking down on him. And sure enough, when he looked up, he saw dark blue eyes staring at him with curiosity and confusion twinkling in them.

'...Uh...what are you doing down there?'

'...T-that i-is an e-excellent...qu-question...'

'...'

'...'

It wasn't until Lucas was picked up thanks to a strong hand via his shirt collar was when he uttered another word. Yelping and letting a small scream pass his lips all at the same time, he curled in on himself, allowing himself to be placed down on the couch next to the blue-haired-man-that-wasn't-Marth. From his left side, he saw a few claw marks on Ike's arm, which looked deep and seemed to be bleeding, but thankfully none of his clothes had been damaged. The source of all of his groaning noises of pain.

At first it was quiet. They simply observed each other, taking in each others clothes sense and the such. Then, the man broke that silence.

'So...you another new one?' His voice was deep. He nodded, holding his hands in his lap. 'Oh, cool, so am I. ...God, that things a meat-head, isn't he? Clipped me right on the arm, the little -!' He stopped himself, realizing how young and innocent his company looked.

'A-are you alright? T-that loo-looks painful...'

'Ah, nothing a good rag and warm water won't fix!' He seemed fine, yet his aura read differently.

'S-seriously, y-you look in pain... I-I can help g-get rid of it...'

'What? No, no, that's fine.' A sudden wince fell on his face, and he hissed, holding his wounded area.

'H-how are you g-going to use y-your weapon if yo-you're like that?' He knew he was stretching beyond the mark with this person, but he couldn't stand seeing anyone in pain, even if it was someone as scary-looking as him, yet remained nice.

'...Alright,' Lucas knew Ike didn't like the thought of a mere child healing him, but it was better than having to wait months on end for the pain to go away, and for the wounds to be turned in to scars, anyway. A few minuets of his ego being faltered was fine on the blue haired mans watch in oppose to the first option, he supposed.

Slowly, Lucas shuffled closer to the other, who bared his wounds for him. It certainly looked like they were hurting, yet he only emitted a few grunts and groans here and there, like they were from a cat-scratch, not a huge spiked turtle thing. But, like he thought; he looked butch enough to take the damage. 'So, what are ya gonna do?' The man asked him, raising a brow.

'Uh...s-something...' Not knowing how to explain the trick he was about to perform, he instead placed his hands gently on his wounded area. A slight yelp came from him, to which Lucas also pulled a face of his own, keeping his hands there. 'S-sorry!' Before he could say anything, he closed his eyes and allowed his PSI to take over.

A green coloured glow emitted from the boys hands, and in a matter of seconds, it seemed like the scratch wounds on his arm seized to exist. 'Oh, nice!' Ike inspected it before giving the boy a look of approval. 'Thanks, kid!'

'Uh...y-yeah...' Lucas removed his hands from the others arm and gently rubbed them together. It was then that he realized that he was sat next to the sword, which was to his right side. Up close, it looked like a worthy contender to be messed with, and the mere thought of being slashed with it was enough to make him shiver with worry and skin to crawl in the most unsettling of ways.

'So, I never catched your name.' He said, leaning back. Gulping, the blonde looked at him with terrified eyes.

'L-Lucas...'

'Oh. Well, I guess you already know who I am thanks to that pink person. I'm not dangerous unless you push me. So don't worry too much about me hurting you; unless we're on the field and not teamed up or something.'

'O-oh...o-okay...'

'You know, you remind me of that other kid. What was his name? ...Uh, Netto? ...Neny? ...I can't remember, it was one of them, but he has that weird thing you have.' He smiled a little before rubbing Lucas' cow-licked hair. 'Your name is just easier to remember.' Lucas, who was giggling, simply nodded his head at the others statement.

So at least there was someone else with PSI here, like him, so he didn't feel like a complete outsider. That was a nice thought.

'Um...t-thanks...f-for not beating me to death...'

'Ha; you're welcome! Now you should get some food and some rest. ...You know, I've figured this out,' he shuffled close to where the other was sat, making him tilt his head in curiosity as to what the other had to say. 'when you're new here, time flies really fast, and I've heard that, the longer you stay here, the longer the time gets...' He sounded all mysteries, making another giggle pass his lips. Maybe that explained why it got quicker to-night, here.

'I-I'll keep that in mind... ...I-I'll go get s-some food, now...'

'Yeah, okay. See ya later, Lucas!' The boy nodded, hopped off the couch, and made his way to the door. With another friend made, he smiled to himself. Ike wasn't so scary after all.

With that, the blonde physic made his way to the canteen to grab a snack. He was rather hungry.


	25. Chapter 25: Ness Part 1

**_this contains some spoilers to Mother 3, but ill try and not make them too major. But, you have been warned! sorry this one drags on a little long, but ech, i wanted to make it something. and thanks for sticking with me, folks; reviews and criticism are welcome and enjoyable to read!_**

* * *

Lucas was sat in the canteen, munching down on a freshly made cookie when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder from behind. As he looked over to the person, he saw it to be Toon Link, who was smiling sheepishly and holding his arm.

'...Sorry for shouting in your face and being really hyper, earlier.' He said in a small voice. Swallowing his food, he smiled at the green man.

'I-it's okay...'

'Yeah, you shouldn't let me have coffee...! That stuff's really strong when you have a few cupfuls...'

'I know, i-it really knocks y-your head off, d-doesn't it...?'

'...Did you say your name was Lucas, again?'

'...Y-yeah... A-and you're Toon L-Link, right?'

'Sure am!'

And so, the two got talking; TL was sat down beside the blonde, and they chatted about their time there; what they had seen and who they had met. TL went on to say that there were some really cool stages to battle on, like a place called "Spear Pillar" and "Shadow Moses Island". And he even said that the Training Room had been fixed up with this new "device" in it that let you chose a character to train from (basically a clone, though he didn't specify this) and a new stage to do the training on. Oh, so places got upgraded? That was a nice thought; it would keep things interesting, anyway.

'Well,' TL said, 'it should have been installed before we came here, but I guess the boss's were too busy making sure the hallways were a hell to get around, and everyone got a room 'n' all that junk. So they couldn't put important stuff in until they'd finished doing all that.'

At least they were improving things as they went along. 'And a movin' target is better to train on than a bag that just stays still and doesn't fight back. Okay, sure; it laughs at pain, something we all wish to happen so it would make battles a lot easier - and it's cute, in a way -, but, ya know, movin' targets are just better.' He was certainly the talker, even when not hyped up on so much coffee. But, he was nice. And he had a nice tension to him, too.

Wanting to check out how the Training Room had been changed and how it operated, Lucas quickly finished off his snack. Him and the other blonde talked a while more before he excused himself. The two of them then said their good-byes before ending in their different directions.

Curiosity and excitement were bubbling in Lucas' chest and stomach, giving him a tingily feeling; so much so that it felt like his little heart and even his guts were going to explode! He'd never seen a stage that could transform its look and size completely! Not even in New Pork City was such a thing possible!

In a burst of speed, Lucas got to his destination in no time. And, with it being quite late, he expected half the people here to be fast asleep or something. Slowly, he approached the doors, and heard no noise inside. To his delight, he pushed them open and entered the room. Everything was gleaming; as if it had been scrubbed and polished to mirror that of the shining sun in the sky. From the windows to the wooden flooring, they all shined in their own fashion of light. As he looked around, he spotted something new. Right at the back of the room was a shiny metal device, which looked like an old-fashioned arcade game player. Rushing up and over the stage to it, the blonde physic saw it to be switched on. Ah, so it was on all day, then! Presuming it was, anyway.

What he saw written on the flashing screen were "Stages", "Characters", "Level", "Time set" and "Items Base". It was all very technical! Humming a little, he first pressed on "Item Set", only to be met with seemingly hundreds of items, some of which he'd seen before, and all were green with a big "On" beside them.

Mr Saturn's were there, as well as the Franklin Badge that his Father gave to him and was then later "shined up" by a kind Mr Saturn, who even went through the trouble of disguising himself and finding the blonde to give it him back. It was a nice reminder of his brave Dad. Then there were the "Poke Balls", and Smart Bombs, Sticky Bomb, Soccer Ball, and other things among them. Curious about what each one did, he left them all on "On" before moving on to the "Time Set". There was "Set to minuets" or "No time limit". So, the blonde set it to the second option. Then he switched to the "Stage" side, and was greeted with many of them. But, then he saw the one stage that made him fill with an outstanding rage.

What the heck was "New Pork City" doing there?

Immediately ignoring it, he went for the bluest option, choosing the "Final Destination" stage right at the top. Moving on to "Level", he moved it up from three to four, not really sure what it meant at first. And, without even gazing at the characters up to train on, selected "Random" and set the character to "Fight mode". After everything was booped in, an "Are you sure?" popped up, to which the blonde selected the "Yes" button. Hearing a whirring behind him, he turned around only to be faced with the stage lifting up and off the floor. The whole place filled with a bright dazzling light, making the blonde yelp and cover his eyes to stop himself from going blind. As the dazzling light cleared, he was met with an outstanding site.

The stage was seemingly a little way off the floor and floating in the air, with the background changed. It was like they were flying though time and space itself. A bright smile spread across his face, and he hoped up on to the stage. As soon as it did, it whizzed up in to the air, causing a light scream to pass Lucas' lips. It was like the roof itself had been ripped off to make more room for the stage to be submitted in to allow them more space to fight. It really was advanced technology; far more advanced than Lucas had ever seen it! Looking across from the stage, he awaited his training spawn, an evil yet oddly cute look across his face.

"Ah, we see that you're using the new Training Room for the first time!" Said a deep yet awesome voice from somewhere, making Lucas jump a little. "We are glad to see that bright smile across your face! Now, there are a few rules here, but they're easy to follow. Okay, rule number one; when you're finished, simply shout '_Done_!' or '_Finish_!', and the stage shall return to ground level and turn back to the normal Training Room where you entered, with your training spawn deported out of there. Second rule; don't worry about being left damaged and broken of power; if you're knocked over the stage, you will always return refreshed and strong again! And the third one is as follows;' It remained quiet for a second, and Lucas wondered if something had happened to him. But then, he came bursting back to life. "Have fun and train well! Now, let's get you started! And remember; have fun!"

Aw, he sounded nice! Even if he was gruff; along with Dusters own, it sounded awesome. It was one of those voices that was just good at commentating things. Giggling to himself, he suddenly saw a flash at the end of the stage. Ah, his training spawn must have ar-

...

'...C...Claus...?'

At the end of the room, was his twin brother. The same ginger cow-licked hair; the same yellow and blue stripped shirt; the same brown shorts and blue shoes; and those same twinkling green eyes Lucas had always remembered them to be.

He stumbled backwards, flashbacks of his past suddenly clouding his eyes as he saw his twin brother at the other side of the platform. He was dead...h-he was supposed to be dead... W-was this another one of someone's cruel tricks...? Was this what his brother meant when he said he would see him again sometime soon?

A strange joy over-filled him of seeing his brother - whom had been dead for a year and was here, alive, in the flesh and blood - . But the joy soon washed away, and was replaced with dread, and what joined straight after was a heart-breaking sadness.

He didn't even realize that Claus was charging towards him until he felt a shock of PSI strike at his chest area, causing him to fling up in to the air. A whimper left him, his eyes tightly closed before he landed on his back. Rolling backwards, he was faced with Claus again, who stared menacingly at him. 'C-Claus! It's m-me! Lucas!' He shouted, trying to get it through to him that he was his brother. He preyed that his Mother's voice would soon come drifting to the both of them, like what happened last time. But his begging fell on deaf ears as the ginger charged at him again. He skidded just to a stop by Lucas' feet before using his Rope Snake to grab him, pulling him close and clutching him with both hands. He made him go in to a barrier of PSI before tossing him to the left, making him fly over the stage. Another whimper escaped the blonde, but used his own PSI to jump back up on to the stage, where he was faced with the raging menace once again.

'Claus, stop it! S-stop attacking me and l-listen to me for a second!' Those words returned to him again; from his past; from his nightmares. Those words that he'd tried so hard to forget were still haunting him, and they enjoyed taunting him to his very limits.

"_Everyone's waiting to throw rocks at you, spit on you, and make your life hell. Who's 'everyone'...?_

_Everyone you love._"

Screaming voices entered his brain, and he placed his hands at the side of his head to try to block them out, closing his eyes tightly. But nothing he did made them stop. Soon, the harsh voices quietened down to whispers; the very same thing happening when he took on the Masked Man; the whole voices thing was disturbing, creepy, and off-putting. He didn't like them; not one bit.

"_The boy named Lucas is crying at a grave._

_The boy named Lucas and his dog are loitering in the forest._

_The boy named Lucas is getting into trouble in the mountains._

_The boy named Lucas stole Nuts from our garden._

_The boy named Lucas is bullying animals._

_The boy named Lucas learned some bad magic._

_The boy named Lucas…_

_The boy named Lucas…_

_The boy named Lucas..._

_The boy named Lucas..._

_The boy named Lucas..._"

He stumbled backwards again, everything too much to handle in one go. How badly he wanted to run and hide from it all, but he had nowhere to run other than a pitless drop to both sides; and he couldn't simply leave Claus there - that was his Brother, for Christ sake! He couldn't just leave him again! But why was he attacking him after all the words he'd shouted? Why was he ignoring him?!

'Claus, c-calm down! ...D-does Dad know you're he-here?! D-did Mom let you come h-here to see me?!' None of his words seemed to work, and the tension in the air was growing. He felt on the verge of tears - this was not how he had planned the training session to be. All this did was remind him of his horrible past, one he was trying so hard to get over - that if he would have stopped Claus from going out to get revenge on that Macho Drago, none of what happened back then in Tazmilly would have happened. He would still have his brother, alive and well. 'Claus, please...' Again, no response other than blank eyes and angered PSI attacks, to which Lucas took all of the attacks in a hurting heart. It wasn't long before he was sent flying off the stage, a pink lazor and strong yelp from the right side of the room. A few seconds later, Lucas returned on a spinning disk in the middle of the stage, and dropped down like a stone, facing Claus again. As the voice from the sky promised, he felt refreshed and full of power again, with little to no pain lingering in his body. The only pain he felt was his throbbing heart and stinging eyes.

'Hey, everything alright up 'ere?' He heard a voice - high-sounding and like that person had a cold - behind him, making him jump several feet in the air. Claus appeared behind them, and a smirk fell on the capped boys face. Lucas wasn't even bothered why that boy was there or how the little kid managed to scale the whatever-feet were distanced from the stage to the floor; he was too busy with things to care.

The capped kid suddenly jumped up and kicked down on to Claus, sending spiraling upwards in to the air, yelping in pain. As the ginger landed on the floor, he jumped up a little way before using both feet to kick at Claus' stomach, which released a strong charge of PSI to curse through the ginger haired physic. Just as the kid was about to rush forward and strike again, he was suddenly clutched and thrown away from Claus' side before bolts of PSI were sent cursing through his body thanks to the blonde's hand swatting him with PSI chunks flinging here and there. The attack was certainly sudden and strong, both of which shocked the kid.

'LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!' Said an out-raged voice, standing before Claus' fallen body with his arms sprouted out in a protective stance. Getting back to his feet, the capped boy saw and felt how angered and upset this blonde kid was, quickly understanding that he too welded the strange magic of PSI in a painful way. He was panting, and his blue eyes twinkled with a dangerous feel to them. But he was suddenly struck by a stick, making him shoot forwards to where the capped boy was, landing on his face. Even after protecting him, Claus didn't get the message?!

'Claus, s-stop it!' Lucas whimpered, scraping back to his feet and facing him again. 'It's me, Lucas! Please, s-stop! I don't want to fight you again!' Paying no heed to his words, Lucas managed to dodge Claus' "PK Fire" in time before -

'FINISH!'

Immediately, Claus stopped his movements. He suddenly vanished in a thin strip of light, and the background returned to normal of plain white. The stage returned to the wooden flooring, being lowered to ground level, and everything soon went quiet. This was broken by the awesome mans voice, shattering the quietness.

"We hope you enjoyed your Training session! We hope you come back for more so you can get stronger and master the attacks needed to survive the tournament!" A gentle click was heard before the place was submerged in the quiteness again.

The blonde physic stood still, staring at where Claus once stood. The capped boy watched him, still feeling a little tingily with the attacks laid out on him, but stayed all the same, watching with careful eyes.

'...Buddy...?' He softly said. But the boy paid no attention to him; instead, he was re-living his past, his eyes slowly filling with tears. Without even looking at the other youth, he hoped off the stage and dashed out of the room, bursting through the door without screaming another word; the voices in his head were thankfully gone as he ran down the long hallway.

* * *

_**its really long i know but there will be fluff in the next one! ...and is it bad that i enjoyed writing this one out...?**_


	26. Chapter 26: Ness part 2

**_i know this was sucky and long but ech i had to close it up somehow. and i know ness is 13 in ssbb but wynaut make him older iM SORRY_**

* * *

The panicked physic was seen whizzing in the hallways, carefully avoiding the many twists and turns in the hall-way as to not face-plant in to a curve. Tears were blinding him, and as he finally escaped the mess of the twisty corridors and ran down the straight hallway that led to the two corridors filled with people's rooms, he suddenly bashed in to someone with full force, knocking the both of them on to their backsides. Sniffling, the blonde rubbed his eyes and shuck his head to get rid of the dizziness, and before he even opened them he knew something was wrong. His clouded PSI sensed something angry, and soon, he was met with flaring nostrils and out-raged eyes. The spiked turtles breath rolled out, and heat hit the blonde in the face. He growled menacingly as he stared down at the blonde.

Oh, not this thing again. He'd had enough of him.

They both scrambled to their feet, Lucas rubbing the last of his tears away as their eyes locked again. After a stare-off, Bowser roared in anger before making a strike towards the boy, swinging his hand with raging claws behind his head. Easily seeing his attack, he rushed forward, and without using his Rope Snake, clutched a strong and anger-filled hold of the thing, who grunted a yelp. Though they both didn't move, instead staring in to each others eyes with a hatred passion flaring in each of them.

"You've been crying," Boswer grunted - noticing his still puffy eyes and red cheeks -. The grunts were easy for the blonde to translate to English thanks to Lucas' power. Though, he wish at this time he couldn't, "Cry baby's shouldn't be here."

Loud crashes and whimper's were heard, followed closely of some sort of electrical attack which sounded strong.

'If you call me that name again, I'll blast your brains out!' Oh, how he hated that word; that nick-name. _Cry-baby_. It filled him with an un-imaginable hatred and deep-burning anger, as much as seeing a mask hung up in a shop or upon a persons face would. Bowser - who shock off the rather heavy blow of PSI off as though it was just the annoying wind - got back to his feet, staring at him again, a toothy smile across his muzzle. But their fury must have matched in scale - Lucas was just too angry to check his aura reading.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you, you little brat!"

'Yeah?! Try it, you stupid monster thing!'

And with a roar cry from the both of them, the two en-gauged in a brawl of their own.

Because the hallway didn't have wide-enough walls to allow a fight to take place, the plaster was scrapped off thanks to the turtles spikes scattered on his back and the boys shoes as the both of them were flung around the place like a little girl was playing with her rag-dolls. Lucas had even thrown Bowser at the wall, which caused a massive hole in its side. Half of the plaster had come off and was stuck to the kings back. But whatever attack Bowser left on Lucas, the boy took with a gentle whimper. And whatever Lucas left on Bowser, the king always took it with a growl of pain. They always counted each other with either raging claws or stick filled with anger, and soon, even the floor left marks from spikes and shoe-scraps, as well as a few spots of blood here and there. It seemed the memory of just a few minuets before had increased Lucas' anger, only making his PSI attacks land with a much more stronger hit than the damage it would do normally when in a normal state.

Soon, a crowd had formed. People, upon hearing the commotion outside, flocked out of their rooms to watch the fight. Pikachu, Yoshi, the Ice Climbers and Kirby, Marth, Olimar, Samus, Marth, and even Luigi were watching from the side-lines as the two battled it out. Soon enough, the fighting was stopped seconds after thanks to Peach and Zelda rushing in to the scene, splitting the both of them up. Zelda using her magic to hold the king in a barrier, and Peach to securely pull him away from the other.

The both of them hadn't left unscathed.

Lucas had multiple open scratch-wounds left by the king, all of which were bleeding. A few were on his arms, a bad one on his hip - which had torn his favorite stripped shirt open - and bruises were left on his legs. As for Bowser, he too was bleeding in multiple areas thanks to the boys angered PSI and stick-smashes. But despite the fact that everything was beginning to throb with pain, he politely said "no" to Peach's advice for help, and once the scene had been cleared and Bowser taken to this "Doctor Mario" fellow (all the while he was growling and snapping at anyone who was looking at him), he limped his way back to his room, a hand holding his bleeding side and hisses of pain leaving leaving his beaten body. Yet he was used to all of this; he could heal himself with no trouble or lecture from some adult once he was inside his room.

But then he was suddenly stopped thanks to a hand on his shoulder. Jumping, Lucas faced his stopper, only to see a pair of glinting purple eyes, a red baseball hat with a purple bill - which he once bought from that "Movie Theater" place in New Pork City - with hair peeking out from under it to be raven-coloured, a brown back-pack strapped to his back and a dark yellow and blue stripped shirt covered his chest, the same kid who he attacked to save his "brother". The capped youth looked worried about the blondes health, seeing his ripped shirt and bleeding body, not bothering to remind him of what happened in the Training room.

'...Are you alright?' He asked, his voice light and like he had a cold. 'I saw that fight you had with Bowser... ...Well, I think everyone did, to be honest.' He looked over his shoulder to see the damage sustained to the area. '...he's a real hot-head, and we don't really know why... He was like that in the other place - don't just think he likes to pick on certain people.'

'...O...okay...'

'...'

'...'

Even if he did sense that this kid also had PSI, he wasn't too bothered, truth be told. He found the power to be a curse, any-way he saw it. Great, it gave him power, cool, it allowed him to perv in to other people's thoughts; he didn't ask for it, and he didn't want to do what he did, and he didn't want to go through all the pain and adventure with two people he had barely spent any time with and were older than him while going around the area pulling "needles". It didn't make his life any more pleasant; he was fine the way he was when he was ten, and there was little to no danger, and everyone was happy and friends, and no stupid "Happy Boxes" or stupid "Pigmask" army's existed. If he had the power, too, then he was sure that he had to go through something he probably didn't want to go through, either, which was why he was equipped with the curse.

As they stared at each other for a moment longer before Lucas turned away, opening the door to his shared room. As he limped in, he was followed by the other, who, when both inside, closed the door to keep the onlookers out.

'Oh, you have PSI too, then?' He asked as the blonde limped over to the drawer on the other side of his room, slipping off his now ruined shirt off. He was glad his manly father taught him how to properly sew things...

'Y-yes.' The blonde simply replied, swiping the drawer open that has his name-plate swinging on it, only to see neatly folded stripped shirts a-waiting him. Picking the blue and white stripped one out and dropping his other to the floor, un-bothered whether there was company there staring at him or not. His body was quite plump, yet at the same time acquired muscles. Even if they weren't easily seen, they were still there. On the left side was where his gash was. Dried blood was around all of his wounds, but it didn't seem to affect Lucas as much as it would have done in the past.

'...Oh, cool! I do, as well, but you could probably already...tell that I do...'

_"Wow, this ones a talker..."_ Lucas thought as he moved over to the bunker bed, setting himself down on his own. _"I'm guessing he's my room-mate. Great; he must have so many stories to tell."_ The blonde had completely disregarded that, thanks to the raven-haired boys PSI, he could read Lucas' thoughts when he pleased, which he was doing now. His sour mood was making him not care about his current actions. The raven-haired boys face fell slightly upon hearing this, but he didn't back down.

'So, you had 'em long?'

'A year.'

'Oh, I've had 'em a good few. I'm sixteen now, so I've had 'em...three? Four years? ...Maybe five?'

_"Sixteen...?! I thought he was only thirteen or something...!" _He certainly looked younger than his age.

'O-oh, I'm...fourteen...' The boy laughed a little at his thought.

'My name is Ness, too. You're...?'

'Lu-Lucas... ...' He realized that he was still shirtless, and with his cheeks turning rosy, he placed a hand over the deep gaze on his hip.

'Oh, sorry!' Ness chuckled again, looking away to his side. Soon, he saw a lightish blue light the place up, sensing a formidable sense of power in the air before everything cleared up in a matter of seconds. As Ness looked over to him, he saw that he was wearing the blue and white stripped shirt, and all of his wounds had vanished from his pale skin. Brushing himself off, he connected his blue eyes with the youths purple own. '...Well, we better be gettin' off to bed,' Ness spoke, slipping off his back-pack and taking off his hat, reveling a mess if raven coloured mess of spiked hair that poofed out. It looked soft and bushy, yet spiky at the same time.

'Y-yeah, okay...' Ness trotted over to where the light switch lay, flicking it off before a light appeared in his own hand. With the guidance of his PSI, he walked over to where the bed was placed, climbed up the ladder, and dumped all of his stuff at the end of his bed.

'So, you enjoyed ya time so far, here?' The raven-haired physic asked, the light cutting off and submitting the room in to an eerie inkiness. 'Man, wait 'till you go into the real brawls! I'm sure you'd love it.'

'...I-it was fun...' Lucas said back. 'L-looking forward to it... T-to all the smashing.' Ness chuckled lightly.

And has the quietness settled in, so did the darkness of sleep.

As the morning suns bright rays of light peeked in through the window, Lucas mumbled. He rolled about, getting tangled in the blankets before he rolled off the bed with a loud thud. Staying down, he groaned, slowly waking up. But then, he saw a dark shadow engulf his small body, and his hazy eyes blinked open to see a body in front of him.

'Ha, ya fell out of bed?' Asked Ness, tilting his head to the boy. Then, the blonde felt himself being scooped up by two short yet strong arms around his waist, still wrapped up in the blanket. Instead of freaking out or getting flustered, he simply groaned and slung his arms around the teens neck, closing his eyes and snuggling into Ness' neck, making him chuckle. 'Still tired?'

'Mmmmm...'

'I can tell.'

Ness sat back on the bed, holding the boy like a father would his child. And the best thing was that Lucas didn't mind that he was held in this way, since any touch someone did to him - from gentle pokes or friendly hugs - he always either flinched or ran away and hide from human contact for the next few minuets. This was a rare chance to see the blonde in a hold with someone he barely knew in such a calm way.

After a few minuets, Ness realized that the blonde had fallen back to sleep thanks to the boys gentle snores and slow breathing; maybe the answer about why he was so calm about everything. Smiling a little, Ness got up, turned around and laid the boy down on the bed, tucking the blanket into his sides. Lucas mumbled slightly before turning on to his side, remaining asleep. And, gazing at the boy for a few more seconds, he turned to leave, closing the door tightly and quietly.


	27. Chapter 27: In conclusion

**_okay, so, uh, i may do extra's if anyones interested but obviously not post them on this form since it has too many blOODY chapters anyway. so uh it'll be called something like "lucas meets everyone: extras" or some shit and itll show lucas strengthening his friendships n shit like that so yeah_**

**_if i do do it i may up-date it every few weeks or months, but since i fandom-jump really easily i cant really tell xD sorry about that. so this is the last story for Lucas meets everyone! thanks for sticking around if you have, and sorry for there being so many chapters and for it being sucky and bnAHGFANjmd k thanks bye_**

* * *

Lucas awoke on his own in the room an hour later, thankfully not thanks to any nightmares. Blinking, he sensed that he was on his own, and stretching and yawning, he untangled himself from the blanket. He swung his legs off the bed and rubbed at his eyes, another morning yawn leaving his small body. Slowly, memories of last night flooded his brain, and the fight with Bowser was slowly collected back to his mind, as well as meeting that Ness person. Well, at least he'd fought against the thing, at least. Even if he did almost smash a hallway open...

Getting to his feet and realizing that he had left his shoes on through the night, he just shrugged it off and got up, brushing himself off and walking over to the door. He opened the wooden barrier only to be faced by Kirby, who had his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door. His bright blue eyes were looking up at the boy. And then, behind him, he saw the damage him and the Koopah king had caused last night. The plaster chips had been cleaned up, but the great hole in the wall and scrap marks were still showing.

"Poyo?" He asked the boy.

'...Yeah...s-sorry if I worried you, but he started it...'

"..."

The pink puff laughed before bouncing up and on to the boys shoulders, causing him to yelp. But, as he rested his soft brick feet at the sides of Lucas' cheeks and small stumpy arms hiding in his blonde cow-licked hair, the boy was giggling. He walked out of the door-way and closed it, heading to the canteen, all the while Kirby giggling a-top his head.

As he entered the canteen, he was greeted with many eyes staring his way, immediately making him shrink in on himself. It was like when he first en-counted this place. And there, sat with Link, Ike and Sonic, was Ness, who waved to him and gestured for him to come over and join them.

So, he and Kirby did, and all six of them were talking about random stuff. They all ate their food before moving off somewhere else, which left Ness and Lucas alone on the table. After an awkward silence, Ness spoke up about something to do with Mr Saturn's. Oh, so Ness had met them, too? ...Such a small world.

Later, they left the canteen with happy moods and cookies for breakfast before checking out the rest of the mansion in greater detail together, with Ness leading the way and Lucas happily following. Since it was another few days until the smashing would be allowed, the Smashers were allowed more free time to meet new friends and check the places out more, as well as to train in the newly updated place some more as to be fully ready for when the really brawling begins (and to get used to all the new and old items and stages).

The storage room was quite the place. Boxes were sprung here and there with the Smash Logo sprouted on the side of it, which all contained something pretty cool inside all the presents. White balls with an "!" mark on them laid in some boxes along with some other white balls while other boxes contained bombs which the blonde had never seen before. Ness brought out a "Deku Nut", something which would emit a bright flash of light which would confuse the person it had struck or exploded on, Ness explained to him. And, in a sudden flurry of excitement, the capped youth brought out a Franklin Badge. Lucas, however, was less pleased to see such an item, and instead turned his attention away, ignoring it with a sad look across his face as he searched his next box, finding a Cracker Launcher and some guns hiding inside. Ness, sensing his sudden attitude change, placed the badge back in the box and suggested they looked somewhere else, not wanting to ask.

And that's what they did.

Next stop, the "Play Room".

Pushing the door open, Lucas heard noises coming from the Happy Box. He wasn't even inside and he knew that it was that abomination that was causing the racket. In front of it was Marth, who was watching something the blonde hadn't seen before, where people were dancing and singing, and saw that the blue-haired-man-that-wasn't-Ike looked a little flustered when he saw Lucas looking. Seeing there was nothing much to do since it was already occupied, Ness and Lucas moved on to one of the other rooms. That's when it clicked; why not go to the shower-room?

And so they did. Since Lucas' last visit, it had acquired more soaps and washing liquids of all different ranges in the lime green holders in each of the cubical's. Plus, it appeared they worked; they heard water running. It was only when Lucas stopped at the source of it and peeked in through a small gap in the shower curtain was when his face turned beat-red. His eyes went wider than dinner plates, and his mouth simply hunk open in shock.

Through the small gap, he could see a fantastic body with her back to him. She had well-toned skin and thighs, long flowing blonde hair running down her back, and her bottom was... ...Lucas couldn't quite put in to words about how he felt about that. He just simply stared at her with bright eyes and a dropped jaw. Ness finally noticed that his friend had stopped walking behind him as he had reached the end of the room and was checking out the towel cupboard when he saw the young blonde stuck in his place. And then he placed the puzzles together quickly in his head, as well as Lucas' own thoughts about what he was staring at and why he had stopped.

_"Oh my god what is this I'm staring at it's rude to stare but I can't look away oh my goooosshh~~~"_

Biting his lip, the raven-haired physic dashed forward in a quiet speed before rugby tackling him. Lucas was about to scream when he felt a hand cover his mouth, and he was carried under the older youths arm, his own face a little red. From behind them, they heard a sharp and deep Feminine voice call out 'hello?' but they did what any smart person would; ignored it and got out of there as fast as Ness could allow him to be.

After closing the door placing the kid down, Lucas was still in his shocked stance, face frozen in place. It took a small shock of PSI to shake him out of his paralyzation, and they moved on to check out the next place, which was the outside world.

The whole grassy area was huge. There was a forest all way around the place, making a ring around the place apart from one spot, which was a pitless drop near another huge building. That was where the forest was cut off to allow such a drop to form.

In the forest was where the sun shone to its brightest. It shone past freckled leaves and tall trees. Birds were heard tweeting loudly, and even a bird's nest could be seen in one of the trees high above the air. It looked like the drop went on forever, and when Lucas threw rock in to the deep hole, neither couldn't hear it clank against the floor, making the both of them shiver. In the forest there were even some small coloured wildflowers on the ground, which the pair carefully maneuvered around to avoid squashing them under their unmerciful weight. After being in the sun and fresh air for some time, they raced each other back to the mansion, with Lucas in the lead by just the skin of his nose.

As they got back, it was already dinner time, and so paid another visit to the canteen. Ness had a steak while Lucas had an omelette, and when the two finished, they headed back to their room, where they talked about random things for the rest of the time. And then, they both said their good-nights and went to bed. The fight nor what happened in the Training Room were spoken of, so they talked about other stuff instead until one of them fell asleep, which was usually Lucas.

And this happened most nights. Lucas had warmed up to the older physic greatly, and he got so close to the capped youth that he was brave enough to admit he was a little like his brother. Bashful, protective, loud, brave, strong, and clingy, though no one could replace Claus for Lucas. Ever.

As of late, Ness was always hugging the blonde, and was doing everything in his power to make his little cheeks as red as the Maximan Tomato, or to make him giggle and laugh until his face was red.

His time here would be fun.


End file.
